


An Icy Secret

by Monica_Laurette



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Laurette/pseuds/Monica_Laurette
Summary: Sage had a secret, learn her story.*marked MATURE for few love scenes*[Work originally published on Wattpad (2.8K reads and 130 votes)]





	1. Preparation

This story starts in a small cabin, hidden deep in the forest of Tir Na Nog, or better known as the Winter Court, ruled by Queen Mab.

Years ago, before the Iron Fey were a threat to the Summer and Winter courts, before anyone ever knew about Meghan Chase, all was normal within the Winter Court. Sage, son of Mab, was walking slowly around the kingdom with his pet companion. He stumbled upon a small section of huts deep in the woods, close to the border of the Wyldwood. He called out if anyone was around and a young girl, around his age, emerged from her home. "Your highness." She blurted out as she bowed before the prince. She had never seen him back here and was nervous. Sage knelt down next to the girl and helped her stand back up. He could feel his attraction to her grow, he didn't know if it was right either, seeing as how his mother would never approve of her.

After their quick meeting at her cabin, Sage would meet his new love once a week, schedule permitting. They would do all sorts of things: take a walk, pick some berries for her and her neighbors, talk about their lives, and made love. Sage knew that he must keep his love a secret from his mother, especially now since she was pregnant with his child. And now, the Iron Fey came out of the blue. If any of them knew of his unborn child, they could hold them against him.

Months later, she gave birth, and died an hour later, after holding her young daughter only once. Sage quickly sought the help of the kind mother of his lover. He left with a promise to return to her within the next few years but sadly, a year later, when he was planning to return after the Scepter of Seasons was in his mother's hand, he was killed by the Iron Fey. It was not until a while later however, that his daughter learned her true heritage.

Our young daughter awakes in her small cot. Her name Rain, named after the storm during her birth. Raised by the old woman mentioned before, her grandmother.

***

I walked into the kitchen, ready to get the water to prepare breakfast for my grandmother and me. It is known to me that my grandmother will tell me more about my parents soon, she wanted me to be old enough to make my own choices. The only thing I do know about my birth parents is that my father died shortly after my mother did. Sometimes I am sad at the thought that I will never get to know them personally.

I set the table as my grandmother, I call her Gram, walked in, carrying a large basket of berries. "Gram, I have always told you I can wake up early enough to do that for you."

Gram laughed. "I know Rain, but I am still able to do so. I will do my work until I am no longer able to. Thank you for making breakfast, though."

"You're welcome."

I sat down across from Gram as we ate. There wasn't much on my plate so I finished fast enough to go work on my skills with my sword. The sword was my father's. He had left it here when he left me with Gram. He had told her that he would try his best to return for me, and if not, to give me the sword. It is the only thing from him I have. I have my mother's hair, white with light blue streaks. Really makes me look Winter court material.

I was great with the sword, many of the trees around where I live had deep gashes in them from the blade. I keep good care of my sword too. I am the only one who has ever touched it since Gram gave it to me when I was eight.

Heading in all directions, I found it. The tree I learned to climb in all by myself. Sticking the covered blade of the sword into my teeth, I began to scale the tree. I sat on one of the top most branches, next to the hole where I hid other weapons of mine that I have collected over the years. A bow and ice-tipped arrow, hand-made slingshot, a small sack filled with small pebbles, and a small dagger, this particular weapon belonged to the previous cottage owner, Gram wanted to get rid of it, so I took it. Gram didn't like weapons all that much. So I keep them here. A place where I feel safe. I used one of the arrows to sweep snow off the branch, that's when I heard talking.

I stuffed all my weapons into the hole. Looking around, I saw nothing. Then, out of the fog, which is almost always on the ground, I watched a royal carriage come into view. Surrounding the carriage was about twenty or thirty guards. All with swords, like mine but...blander. I smiled.

This was going to be fun. I grabbed my slingshot, put and acorn in it, and let it soar towards the guards. Each new one hit a different guard. They were either too scared to shot back or ran to the castle. Only one stopped to defend the carriage. An angry yell was heard, and Queen Mab emerged from the carriage. I squeezed closer into the tree.

"What is going on Bert?" The Queen bellowed.

"We are being attacked from an unknown source." One of the guards who stayed said.

Mab looked around, but not above to where I was visible, no one even looked my way actually. I decided my little act was done now.

"Well, it seems our attacker is gone now." Mab bellowed, "May we please get along with this?"

"Yes, your Majesty." All the guards said at once before walking forward.

Once they were far enough that it was safe, I hopped down from the tree, sword by my hip. I groaned, it was Census day. Where the courts all check their members. And since aging is fast here, this is my first one. I had promised Gram I wouldn't be out too long today either.

Using my Glamour, I set an ice carpet under the feet of the horses pulling Mab's carriage. That would give me enough time to run home and get set for the Census. Running into the kitchen, I found Gram cleaning the table and could smell the polish which meant that the walls were recently scrubbed, and it was fresh too. "Did you wake Lambert yet?" I asked while walking to my room, Gram shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to do that, you know how excited he gets when he's woken up. I just can't take that anymore in my age." I laughed and went into my room. There, sleeping on the foot of my messy (but extremely comfy) bed, was my pet reindeer, Lambert. I caught him when he was a baby and was separated from his family. I saved him. He wasn't fully grown in Winter style, but he was big. 

"Lambert, get up silly." I said, poking him with a stick from across the room. As Lambert's eyes opened slowly, I leaped across the room and onto the bed with him. He woke right up and jumped up and down, panting like a dog. I rubbed his side and kissed his muzzle. I am always so glad that I had him to protect me and keep me happy. "Alright, up we go, into the kitchen." I said pointing out the door. Lambert didn't move, he only stared at me. "Hey, Gram."

"Yes Rain?" Gram answered.

"Do you think you could call him out there? He's not listening very well this morning." I said, rubbing his head.

Gram stood out of the view of the door way to the kitchen and called "Lambert! Come here boy! Want to see Grammy?" Lambert's ear perked up when he heard Gram and ran out the door and towards the kitchen in search of her.

"Rain!" called Gram, "Come get him now and tie him up outside, they won't like how he lives inside the house." I jumped off the bed and skipped into the kitchen. Lambert was so happy to see Gram that she had to climb onto the table. Sometimes his antlers were intimidating.

I grabbed his harness, which had wonderful carvings on it. A gift from Gram. She made harnesses for the royal and others, so it was easy to make this one. It was also easy to get the harness onto Lambert, he allowed it easily because it meant he would go on a run. "After the Census, okay bud?" I said, patting his neck. Bringing Lambert outside was always tricky. His antlers had to go out the door a certain way and he was always afraid of snow falling on him if he bumped it off. He stood there, just staring at me. "It's fine Lambert. No snow. See?" He looked up, which gave me the opportunity to pull him through the doorway. He ran towards me and knocked me into the ground, luckily I still had a grip on his leash.

"Lambert! Sit!" I called, he listened. "It's a good thing you're cute." I grunted at him, he smiled. I tied him to a fence post at the edge of the yard. I could hear the carriage coming closer to the house. I could hear them entering the house next door, saying a sweet 'hello' to the Maklics. I wondered to myself if they would still be friendly once they reached our house, knowing the Maklics and their children.

Heading back into the house, I saw that Gram was beginning to make something on the counter, maybe dinner? I went into the living area of the house, near the front door, so I would be able to open it before Gram got there. I felt my heart race and beat against my rib cage. Why was I so scared? It was only the woman who ruled the land in which she lived in, she could only end you where you stood. Okay, I guess I was okay to be scared.

As I tried to entertain myself with some glamour, there was a knock on the door.


	2. The Census

I slowly stood up to get the door, hearing Gram enter the room behind me. Getting to the door, I twisted the knob and opened it to reveal Queen Mab, of the Unseelie Court.

"Hello, let me in." She said, pushing her way through, her minions following close behind. Mab stood in the center of the room, looking around disgustedly. "Check them Bompy." She said, staring me down, the look on her face now was anger, mixed with shock. The man with the clipboard walked up to Gram and began asking her questions.

"How many persons live here?"

"Two, one animal as well." Gram had done this before, she knew what they wanted.

"What kind of animal?"

"A reindeer, few years old. Name is Lambert." I was impressed with how calm Gram was with this.

"Has anyone else lived with you in the time between this census and the last one?"

"My granddaughter Rain and the reindeer."

"Anyone else? Who are the parents?"

"No one else. My daughter was the mother, never told me the father. My daughter died in childbirth."

"Do we have that death in records?"

"I believe you do, someone from the council was there to take her body away."

The man checked a paper and asked a name, Gram shook her head 'yes' indicating that this woman was my mother.

"How old is your grandchild?"

"Seventeen, you could just ask her yourself. She's right here."

"I will get to her. Any other animals ever been in this house?"

"None, just Lambert."

"Thank you ma'am." He said and turned to me, Gram hated being called ma'am.

"How old are you?" Was he being serious?

"Seventeen."

"Is the animal yours?"

"Yes, Lambert is mine."

"Where do you keep the animal?"

"Outside or in his pen."

"Where is he right at this moment?"

"In the backyard. You may go check if you want to." The man flicked his head and two others went into the kitchen so they could see if Lambert was where I said he was.

I watched as the man entered all of the information into his clipboard. Mab was still staring me down, a confused look splattered across her face.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here your majesty." the man said standing straight.

Mab flicked her head back to him, "Oh, right. Have a nice day ladies, if there are any questions please don't be afraid to come to the castle and talk to someone." Mab and her helpers marched out of our home and into their carriage, which took off with lightning speed toward the next section of homes.

"Notice how she said 'someone' and not her? She is not very nice." Gram said while going into the kitchen to fix dinner up. I saw it was still light out so I got permission to take Lambert for a ride through the village.

I went outside, put on his saddle, and untied him from the fence. He was so happy, almost speeding off when I sat on his back. He loved running through the woods. It's where I found him, in these woods.

***

One day when I was younger, Gram and I went into the woods to find some herbs for a stew, when we heard yelling, or more, crying. When we explored, we found it was a baby reindeer, hurt on the ground. The family had been attacked by something and it was going to go after the baby. Luckily, my glamour wasn't controllable so when she saw the creature wanting to hurt the baby she sent ice shards at it (not intentionally, it just happened because I was scared for him), killing the animal instantly. Going closer we saw it was a snow leopard. The baby needed help so Gram and I carried him to the home, where Gram treated his wounds with old herbs recipes. The baby was grateful and wouldn't go back into the woods without returning at night. I begged and begged, so finally Gram said we could keep him. We named him the next day.

***

Lambert was protective of me, especially in the woods. We went hunting for food and herbs, but both of us would always be on the lookout for predators who would try and hurt us. I saw something ahead of us a while into the forest. Stopping Lambert, I got off to see. It was a snow rabbit, its stomach flattened.

"It looks like something ran over this." I put the rabbit into a bag for Gram to see, "Let's go back home, buddy." I said as I got back onto Lambert and turned back towards the cottage.

Once we got back, I ran inside, Lambert waiting at the door. Gram walked in as I dropped the sack on the table.

"How was the...never mind. I see how it went. What is it?" Gram asked going towards the bag.

"It's a rabbit, but something happened to it." I answered.

Gram checked the rabbit, "Looks like it was run over, probably by Mab's carriage.

"It's like she did something out there, the woods feel weird."

"I think you're a little paranoid," Gram commented, "I think the woods are fine. Why would Mab want to do something to them? It's not like she comes around here often, only when she has to."

I agreed with this statement and then dropped my head on the table, Lambert squeezed inside and sat beside me.

We didn't talk much until dinner was ready. Gram's famous stew. She filled two bowls for us, and then ladled the rest into Lambert's bowl, who was all but elated to get stew. We ate in silence, laughing when Lambert brought his head up, covered in the stew.

"Oh come here you clumsy animal." Gram said, wiping his face with a cloth. "I'll take care of the dishes Rain, you take him out."

I finished my stew and brought Lambert outside. He so wanted to go for another ride, until the sound of a familiar predator made him run to the house. I rushed in with him, shutting the door behind us. It was late. I went inside to my room. Gram was already asleep, like usual. I decided to take a shower before bed.

Taking off my clothes, I hopped into the shower, the water nice on my skin. I felt good to scrub off the day and get to my bed. Time to take a rest.


	3. Herbs

After my shower, I went to bed in some old pajamas. Lambert was cuddled with me, his antlers at a safe distance from my face. I ran my fingers slowly along his neck, making it easier for both of us to fall asleep. I loved my life here, but couldn't help but wonder if there was something more out there for me. Most of the time I brushed this thought off, but since I was trying to sleep, there was no way to escape the thought.

I watched the final glimpses of light fade away when I finally shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

During my sleep, I began to dream. I was laying in the woods, then heard a noise. I got up, heading towards it. I tripped over a rock, and landed in something...wet. I examined myself to find it was blood. This realization caused me to scream out in terror. Looking up, I saw a large, black cloud. It began to form, into another Fey of Winter decent. A male as well. He turned to me, a sad look on his face. There was also a blood stain on his chest. He was stabbed. The man reached a hand to me.

"My child." He whispered. Then, with the soft breeze, his cloud-self blew away in the wind.

I woke up like a rocket, Lambert moved to the edge of the bed during the night. Sweat beaded down my neck. Was that really my father in my dream? Was he stabbed? Was that how he died? Something inside me broke. I looked out the window, time to get up and hunt. I climbed slowly into my hunting gear. Black pants, black boots, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. The jacket had the emblem of the Unseelie Court on the back of it, done by Gram. As I walked through the kitchen, I saw Gram at the table.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some before you go." She said.

"What is it? I thought we didn't have anything."

"I used the rabbit since it wasn't poisoned. Just squished." I decided it would help my head to eat, so I did. The rabbit was nice and warm. It filled me up nicely for a day out hunting.

"Collect some herbs for the aid cottage. They are running quite low." Gram said as I ended my meal and stood.

"Alright. I'll be back by dinner, promise."

"I know you will be. Be safe too."

"I will." And with that, I was out the door. I had my sack across my back, my sword in its holster on my hip. I was ready for the day.

I hopped on top of Lambert and we started off together.

Trotting down the forest, I started to relax from my nightmare. The man had looked so familiar, but at the same time, he was a total stranger. He had handsome features, and for some odd reason, he gave off the aura that he was of a higher status than I. I thought about the history of this land, recent and far off.

Mab once had three sons, now she has none. Her oldest, Sage, died by the hands of the Iron court, now run by Meghan Chase; Rowan, the middle child, died of iron poisoning before Meghan took over; and the youngest, Ash, left his family to live and marry Meghan. Mab considers him a traitor, so he is no longer her son in her eyes.

I wouldn't think that same way, if it were I, Ash would still be my son. However, I am not Mab, and Ash is not my son, so I have no say in how that situation works.

I was so focused on history that I didn't notice when Lambert stopped walking, instead, he was backing away from the tree in front of us. I pulled his reins so he could walk around it, but he wouldn't budge. I hopped down off of him, knowing and feeling that something was seriously off.

Lambert continued to walk backward, I couldn't tell why he was so scared. I held onto his reins so he wouldn't run off and leave me here, though I knew it would be very unlikely that he would leave me.

"Hello?" I called tentatively, "is anyone there?"

No answer.

I walked back to Lambert, "Okay boy, we will go somewhere else today for herbs." I whispered climbing onto his saddle. I turned him so we would walk parallel to the strange spot.

After another while of walking, we found a new spot where herbs were found easily. I picked handfuls of each, luckily knowing what each one of them down, and put them in my pack. Gram would be so happy that I got these.

All the herbs I got would help other fey when they are hurt, sick, or just not themselves. These all went into jars once I got home.  
Gram had gone out, as a note told me, with some colleagues from the infirmary. I took all the herbs and got the jars. Labeling them all, I realized I got more herbs than usual, but all herbs I knew. I would have to remember that spot next time I go out looking for these. Fewer trips for herbs if I go there.

I brought Lambert back outside so he could run around, I laid in the frosted grass. It wasn't fully covered around the village yet, just the forest. In a day or two, it will be all white out here. I stared at the sky, feeling my eyes slowly descend on me.


	4. Surrounded

I was awoken by the sound of a commotion.

I jolted up to see Lambert was standing by the back door, waiting for me to go inside. I brushed off the fear rushing through me and went to the side of my cottage, where I was sure the noise was coming from. When I got there, I saw that some castle guards were storming the village, for what reason I could not tell. I watched as they walked up to a fey woman who clutched her child to her chest. They asked her something, and she looked around. She then locked eyes with me and pointed. The guards looked over and ran towards me.

I didn't know what I should do, so I jumped on Lambert's back as quick as I could and raced off into the forest. We ran, I could hear others behind us. I could hear horse hooves on the ice and also the distinct sound of wolf paws. I looked behind me to see half the royal army chasing me. Why did they want me? What did I do?

As I turned my head back, I gasped. Guards had come from all sides. They were waiting for me. The guards now surrounded me on all sides. I looked all over, trying to find a way out of the circle, but to no avail. I was now trapped by the Winter army. One soldier came closer to me, Lambert backed up. I stopped him before he could get closer to the other guards behind us.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at him, his arms up in the air as if to calm me.

"You are being taken to the palace. Queen Mab has requested your presence." He told me.

"What? Mab? Why me?"

"PLEASE ONLY REFER TO THE QUEEN AS QUEEN MAB!" He bellowed. I stepped back slightly more.

"I decline the offer to go to the palace. I am perfectly fine here." I said, surprised at how calm my voice sounded in front of all of them.

"That is not possibly." The man said, "You see, Queen Mab has requested you come. And when she requests someone's presence, that person shows up."

I stood there. What would happen to me if I went to see Mab? What did she want with me? Would I be able to come back home afterward?

"Alright, I will go with you, on one condition." I stated.

"And what is that?" The man asked irritably.

"I ride on my reindeer, and none of your goons touch me." I stared him in the eyes, letting him know I was serious about this. "With this in place, I will go willingly to see Ma- Queen Mab."

He looked behind him, then back to me. "Fine.

"Do you hear me, men? No one is to touch the girl or her reindeer. Let us move out now before dark." With that last sentence, the guards started to move after the man. I did too, not really sure why I agreed so calmly and quickly to do this.


	5. The Room

We walked for a long time, I at one point thought we would never make it to the castle. Then, we did. It loomed in the distance, tall and glorious in the sunset. It towered over me, I had never felt so small in my life. Two of the guards and the man who talked to me led me down to the barn, where I was to leave Lambert for the time being. I had to place him in a stall. Luckily it was fully stocked with things he would need while I wasn't there. Also, an attendant was very fond of him. I was only then worried that Lambert would get stolen by this man. The guards walked me into the castle. We ran into a servant in the hallway.

"Can you tell us where Queen Mab is at this moment. We have retrieved her guest."

 _I'm a guest now? I thought this whole time I was a hostage...oh well._ The servant shifted his weight to one leg. "The Queen is in her chambers and does not wish to be disturbed. She has made arrangements for her guest to sleep in Sage's old quarters. Lead her there and she shall sleep before meeting with the Queen."

"Yes, sir." The guards said. I had noticed that the other man was gone.

"Excuse me." I said to the guards. "Did anyone tell my grandmother that I am here? I don't want her to worry."

"Oh, we took care of her." The guard on my right said as he pointed to a corridor to my left that I was to travel down. I did.

We walked a bit until we came to a set of double doors. Snowflakes and things of the Winter court nature etched into the stone structures. The knobs were a shining diamond. I was scared to touch it, scared I would shatter it and be imprisoned. They led me into the room. The walls were tall, I felt a giant used to live in here. Light blue and white painted the walls and floor. Two large windows served as doors to a balcony.

The bed seemed to take up the whole room, sitting there in the middle, suspended from the ceiling by golden chains. I could either have the best sleep ever or get sick from it. I looked to the door that led to the bathroom, I got my own? I then turned to the guards behind me. They were standing, somewhat relaxed, at the doors, just watching me. "So, I just stay here for the night. Then tomorrow I get to meet Queen Mab, then I get to go home?" I questioned. One of the guards came forward more.

"Well, all until the last part. Queen Mab will decide if you will go home after you two speak." He walked over to the large bureau, pulling out a silk night dress.

"You can wear this for the night. None of us know why the fallen prince had a woman's clothing in his room, but it looks to be about your size." He tossed the nightgown on the bed and then he and his buddy left, I was alone. I haven't been this alone since the night Gram had to stay at the infirmary for a week. There had been an attack at the border of Tir Na Nog and some of the injured came to our town for help. I didn't even have Lambert at that time. I sat in my room for a long time, wondering when she would return. I didn't even eat as much as I should have eaten. But now I am here. Gram was most likely not going to come and get me from here. I felt a tear come on. Was I going to be stuck here? Held prisoner? What was to become of me after I talked to Mab? I'm going to drive myself mad thinking about this I thought as I walked in a circle I didn't realize I was making. Before I could make a rut in the marble floor, I went over to the bed and grabbed the nightgown. It was so soft to the touch, and a lovely, light pink color. I stripped my clothes and put on the nightgown, feeling the silk slide down my body. It hugged my body, showing off the curves I didn't usually show off. I turned to look into the mirror next to the bureau.

I looked...good. I almost went as far to say beautiful, but this was only a nightgown, not a ballgown. I twirled around in the room until I hit the bed, making it swing slightly in the air. I hopped on and steadied myself before getting under the covers. They were a deep purple on top and a lighter shade of violet underneath. Talk about royalty. I snuggled in, the sheets soft and warm. Only some moonlight now came through the balcony doors, I wondered how cold it was outside. I got out of the bed and walked over. I realized I wasn't tired, I wanted to look outside.

Walking onto the balcony, I noticed the floor was marble. I held the railing, made of gold, and looked out to the world below. I didn't remember going up any stairs to be this high up in the castle. Maybe this was just somewhere close to a hill. Or maybe there were ramps in the castle more than there were stairs. Both of my thoughts made sense to me and I let my hair down, I had forgotten when I put it up. It blew in the steady wind that was in the air. It was soothing to feel that. I stood there for a while before I yawned. I didn't know how long I was standing there, but all my muscles were used to standing and yelled at me for making them move again. I walked over to the bed, waited for it to slow its rocking, and hopped on. I cuddled under the covers and feel into a deep sleep instantly.


	6. The Meeting With Queen Mab

I was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on the glass of the balcony. I looked up and was staring and a phooka; someone half fey and half cat. She stared at me with a large smile and glowing eyes. Her tail waved back and forth behind her. "Meghan. It's me!" she called and I walked over. "I am so happy to see you again. It's been so long."

"I'm sorry. My name isn't Meghan." I said as I opened the doors. "My name is Rain. Sorry." The phooka looked at me, staring, taking in all of me.

"Oh, sorry. You just looked like someone I know. I am sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I was going to get up this early anyway." I laughed, so did she. The phooka went up the railing, about to jump off.

"Wait! I can let you out through the doors. You don't have to jump down." I offered. She chuckled, it was different from her laugh.

"The Queen does not like me much. If I am caught within the castle walls, I will be imprisoned. Thanks for the offer, though." And with that, she hopped over the railing and sailed towards the ground. I ran over to look over, just making her tail out, heading towards the snow-covered forest.

I laughed. I forgot that she was part cat. Of course, she would have landed on her feet and immediately ran off. Phookas are like that. After she had left, I went back to the bed. I kicked myself for not asking her name, but maybe I would see her again. Get her name then. Not much time had passed since my talk with the phooka when there was a knock at the door. I went to retrieve it.

"Hello," a small, female fey said to me. "I am here to provide you with new clothes for today. My name is Elsa."

"Oh, thank you, Elsa." I said, taking the clothes she was holding.

"Is there anything else you need before I go?" Elsa asked me, I stared down at the clothes.

"No, this is fine for now."

"Okay, get dressed quickly. Queen Mab wants to meet with you as soon as possible." She said before scurrying off down the hall. I shut the door and brought the clothes to the bed. I laid them out. A blue silk dress with a white slip. A silver shawl for my shoulders, and a pair of silver flats. I put the flats on the floor, not wanting to get the bed dirty. Before I got dressed, I went into the bathroom. I placed the slip on the counter before I stripped myself of the nightgown. I stepping into the tub that was lying there. I took a lovely warm bath, it made me calm, though I was shaking with fear every other minute. I got out and put on the slip before I was fully dried off. It was thin, very thin. I could feel every breeze that came in from the window through it. I braided my hair, using the mirror for help, and then went to the door. I stopped. I heard voices. It sounded like the two guards who brought me here the night before.

"Where is she?" one of them asked.

"I don't know. The clothes are right here, so I don't think she went very far. Nor do I think she jumped from the balcony." The other said. They were definitely the guards from yesterday. Turning the knob, I walked back into the room. They turned and looked at me, eyes wide.

"What? Never seen a woman come out of a bathroom before?" I said, chuckling at my own joke.

"No, it's just that, we didn't know where you were." The older guard said. There was very little to distinguish the two of them. One was older with a deep voice and black hair, and the other was younger with a slightly higher voice and brown hair. Similar, but not the same.

"Well, I was taking a bath." I proclaimed as I walked over to the bed and put on the dress. I slipped my feet into the flats, they fit, and wrapped the shawl around me. "So, am I going to meet Queen Mab now?"

"Yes," the older one said. "Fekel, go inform the Queen that her guest is ready." The younger guard, Fekel, left the room. I could hear his footsteps quicken as he went down the hallway.

"Should we head over to the throne room now or?" I asked, sitting on the chair of the vanity in the corner. I hadn't really noticed it until now because of its dark color.

"No, we will wait for Fekel to return. I will then send him off again and I will escort you to the Queen for your meeting." He said; he didn't move around a lot.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. You know, that word people call you instead of 'sir'. What is it?"

He paused, then actually moved. He stood by the vanity. "It's William."

"Well, William, how did you get to be a guard for Queen Mab?" I didn't know why I was so curious, but I was. I just wanted someone to talk to.

"That's a long story. I will tell you later if you stay."

"If I stay? Am I going somewhere after the meeting?"

"Not that I know of." He said, his tone was cool, calm. Like he also wanted someone to converse with. I smiled at him.

"Well, I think I will, just to hear your story William."

He chuckled, then the door opened. Fekel came in. "The Queen is ready for you now." He said.

"Go and tend the prisoners in the dungeon, we will need more on guard down there soon. Might as well learn the ropes now." William ordered. Fekel obeyed.

William led me down the hallway, he was quiet. I didn't want to push it, so I stayed quiet as well. We walked up until we reached a set of double doors, decorated with gold, blue, red, purple, and white. I stood frozen for a few seconds before William motioned for me to open them. I did. The room was tall, it was so well painted with blues and whites, that it seemed like the room was made of ice. I was scared to walk in, especially when I saw the throne, sitting in front of me, Mab positioned in it so stiffly, it seemed she was always there.

"My lady, your guest is here." William called from behind me. His voice echoed off the walls, making him seem louder than he was.

Mab turned her head towards us. "Bring her in William. The rest of you leave." She said, and a group of guards all left their corner in the room, heading out the door I just entered in from. She held out her hand. "Come, dear child, come and sit." She motioned for me to sit in one of the smaller thrones placed around her. There were three of them, one for each of her sons; when she had three sons. William sat in the one on her right, I on the left, the seat she pointed to.

"Do you know whose seat this used to be?" She asked me, her eyes coursing my body, studying me.

"No your majesty," I answered, "I do not. Whose was it?" Was I supposed to answer? Do I call her majesty or queen when I answer? Please don't hurt me. 

"It belonged to my son, Sage, my eldest. He was killed, protecting this court from the wicked Iron Fey, and I have him no more. Though I guess I still have a part of him. Isn't that right William?" She cooed, William nodded his head.

"Yes, it is true." He seemed to know what this meeting was about. Why didn't he warn me?

"I have some information on you, Rain. I think you want to learn this too." Mab said, looking away from me.

"What is that?" I asked, I was so scared to say the wrong thing, that I almost didn't say anything at all.

"Well, after Sage's death, I had a guard clear his room. When he came back. He found this." She held a piece of paper in the air. It looked so weathered and worn, she must have it on her at all times. 

"It's a letter, addressed to you. I at first thought you were his lover, then I actually read the letter. You might want to read it yourself before I say anymore. Here, take it."

Mab held out the letter to me. I took it in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter like right after Frozen came out and I just thought of the name Elsa for the little girl. Pls be gentle upon me.


	7. The Letter

I looked at the solid, smooth handwriting on the letter. It was addressed to me, I stopped and stared at my name. It was written with love. How did Sage know me? I had never met him. He died when I was a small child, too small to even talk.

**Dearest Rain,  
I am sorry that I am not here for you. I wish I didn't have to keep you a secret from everyone. If I could, I would bring you here with me, but your grandmother would take better care of you there. I will send Fenris to send this to you while I am protecting the castle. I hope that you will forgive me for not being there for you.  
Your mother and I love you very much. I only wish she was still here to see your smiling face. I feel like I am lucky that I get to view it on occasion, yet your mother cannot. That eats at me. I could have saved her, I loved her. Now, in her honor, I will protect you will all that I can. All my strength and skill will go to your safety.  
I must go and protect my home now, my child. I will be in touch.  
With love and protection,  
Your father**

I stopped and stared at the letter. Sage was my...father? My mother was his secret love? How was it that Gram never told me this. I would have wanted to know that much. I then noticed a smaller note on the bottom of the page.

**Do not blame your grandmother. She is only keeping this from you for your protection. We have both agreed to tell you when you are grown. I will be there for you then. I am so sorry my child. Even from the grave, if it comes to that before you read this, I will protect you.**

I sat in shock, I didn't realize that I was crying until a tear fell onto the paper. My father was Prince Sage, I am his daughter. I looked up to Mab. "Is this true Queen?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. She shook her head and turned to William.

"Yes, it is. You are my grandchild. As is William."

"William? Is he my brother?" I asked, not looking at the boy next to me. Is this the long story he was going to tell me?

"No, not your brother. Your cousin."

"Ash's son? But wouldn't he be in the Iron Realm?"

"No, not Ash's, Rowan's." William said from his seat. "I am your cousin."

"Oh," was I could respond with.

Mab stood. "Well, now that this has all been cleared up, I must return to my duties. Elysium is being held here this year, so I must prepare the castle. Why don't you two get to know each other more, seeing how you are family."

I stood there, not knowing what to say or do. William turned to face me. "She won't get to know you until later, I still am. Now that she has us both, though, she might go faster. She'll want you to stay for Elysium. I went with her last year. She didn't introduce me, but it was good to go. I got to add some things in by whispering to her from a distance."

"Whispering from a distance?"

"It's my 'secret talent'. I can whisper something from across the room, and the person I want to hear it hears it. Pretty cool huh?"

"Very."

"You take some time to let this all soak in. I'll go help out in the dungeon." William suggested, standing up.

"Okay. I'll just be outside then."

"Alright." William walked out of the room, I stayed put where I was. How was I supposed to feel about this? Was I supposed to like it? Hate it? I just didn't know. I wanted to run home, back with Gram. But instead, I went to the stables to see Lambert.

***

I found him eating from a pile of hay taller than him. He was sharing it with some other horses he was 'roomed' with. He looked at me and his eyes brightened. I smiled at him. "Hey boy." I said, hopping up to sit on the fence. I started petting his head. "Things are going to start getting real crazy. Things are so weird now." He nudged me and I climbed fully over the fence. I was now inside his pen. The horses looked up at me and then turned back to the food. I found a brush and used it on Lambert. Then all the other horses started to watch me. I moved on to each of them until they were all done. I next found a spot to get them some water and filled their barrel with some. The horses whinnied in delight. I sat down in the corner for a while, not even caring that my dress was now covered in horse hair and hay, I could always clean it off.

After a while, I heard footsteps, but I didn't move. No one could even see me from where I was now laying in the stables. I heard his voice though. "Princess Rain? Princess? Where are you?" It was Fekel. I popped up, spooking him.

"Here I am! What am I needed for now?"

"Well, it is time for dinner and Mab invited you to join her and William, only if you want, though."

"Oh, okay. I'll go."

"Would you like to change first?" He asked, eyeing my dress.

"Nah, I'll go like this." And with that, I hopped over the fence, picked up the edge of my dress, and ran inside the castle.


	8. Dinner

I ran down the hallway, my dress flying behind me. I could smell the food the cooks were preparing, so I went that way. I passed a door and stopped, moving back. It was the dining room. Mab was sitting at the head of the table, William beside her. The chair across from him was open, so I walked over to it.

"So nice of you to join us Rain." Mab purred. "I had thought you would have run off, seeing as how the news you got this morning was a bit of a shocker."

"Oh, well I stayed." Was all I could say as I sat down. I noticed Mab's wide eyes as she examined the condition my dress was in, I was now kicking myself for not going in and changing. Maybe now would be a good time to do so. "I should go get chang-"

"Oh, you look fine dear." Mab interrupted me. "It looks, daring. I like it. And the council will be here any minute, I think you should stay."

"The council?" I asked, William answered me.

"A group of Winter fey who do and say what Queen Mab tell them. They also help make decisions for the Court. Tir Na Nog wouldn't run as smoothly as it does now without some form of a government."

"Oh," I said as I heard voices outside the door. We all rose as they came in. About seven men walked into the room, all older, yet they looked close to my age. That was the Fey for you. They walked around to their chairs and sat down as one. Mab then looked at William and I and I felt a force tell me that I should sit down, so I did. She stayed tall as she spoke to the group.

"Fellow council members, we have a new arrival to the table this evening. My granddaughter, child of Sage, has joined us. Her name is Rain Tallyn." I heard the men clap for me, though I didn't look at them. I stared at William, not liking the fact that I was covered in hay and there was a council meeting. I could tell that he knew my thoughts by the smile on his face, it was mocking me.

The food came in and Mab began the meeting. "So, first things first. Where in this gorgeous palace should we hold Elysium this year?" A plate of meat was placed nicely in front of me as a council member spoke, the one next to me. 

"I say we hold it in the throne room, that way you may sit in your chair. I wouldn't put it past any of the others to set up that same way."

"Thank you for that opinion Belve. And I do believe I recall one year where Titania and Oberon sat on their thrones while we had to sit on those nasty Spring court peasant chairs. We shall do that. How will our guests arrive? And where?"

"To the stables, by a ride provided by themselves." The member at the other head of the table piped up, I noticed it was one of the guards who brought me here.

"We always do that Roland, this year, we can send out teams to bring each Court over. Let them think we have become soft." All the council members shook their heads in agreement as they ate. I was one of the last to finish my meal, and the plate was taken right away. The fey next to me, Belve, turned to me.

"Are you staying here for Elysium Princess?"

I looked at Mab, she simply replied, "That's for you to decide dear, it's not my place to say."

I turned back to him. "I guess I will. It is a duty to my Court." I turned back to Mab, who was smiling. "May we bring my other grandmother for Elysium? I know she would like to make sure that I am okay."

"Why of course. I will send a coach out tomorrow to invite her, and another to retrieve her on the big day." She stood. "That is the end of tonight's meeting. You are all free to leave." The council all got up, again as a unit, and walked out. William and I stood next.

"You two are free to do what you please for the night. Just, don't go to the south side of the castle, the septer is back there and I don't want anyone touching it."

"Yes, Queen." We both said, I almost laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, but I didn't. I knew that wouldn't be a good move, family or not.

"I will be in my quarters if either of you needs me." She stated as she glided out of the dining room and down the hall.

"I will see you later then," William said, "I have someone to meet. And guards to train."

"Okay, I will go and do girl things I guess." William laughed and walked out. I did the same but turned the opposite way, towards my room. As I walked down a corridor, a servant, Elsa, stopped me.

"Stop! You shouldn't be down here." she said, blocking my way.

"I have to get to my room. It's just down this hall and to the left." I replied, angry at the small girl.

"I'm sorry, but the septer is down here and we are not allowed to let anyone through. Not even you."

"So, I now have to walk all the way around?"

"I'm sorry. But getting in trouble with Queen Mab is the worst punishment this side of the Wyldwood. Even worse than getting mixed up with bargains."

I gulped, I couldn't get her in trouble. "Okay, well thank you." I said before turning away. I walked all the way around the castle, being very quiet when I walked past Mab's room, the guards looked so still. They must do this often, stand so still not even your hair moves with a passing breeze. I couldn't do that. My room was in sight, I let out a breath of satisfaction, but I felt eyes on me. I turned to see no one there. Freaked, I ran into my room and locked the doors. I vowed not to answer it unless the person behind it revealed themselves. Paranoia has never been a friend to me.


	9. A Long Night and a Fun Night

I walked to the dresser, picking out a new nightgown since my previous one was now missing. Had someone come into my room while I was gone and taken my clothes? Would I get them back? I hoped I would. I didn't want to take all the clothes in here. A thought came into my mind. My father loved my mother, and there were women's clothing in his room. Were these clothes once my mothers? I walked back over to the dresser and felt the fabric, something a prince would buy his love no doubt. I threw on the nightgown and climbed onto the bed. I didn't try to sleep, though. I just laid the blanket over me and sat there. I rested my head on my knees, which were pointing upwards. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I knew at least that I didn't want to cry. There was a tap at my window, but no one there. I thought I was going crazy. When I looked back, I saw her, the phooka. Gesturing with my hand, she opened the doors and lightly hopped onto the bed, barely moving it. "I realized I didn't tell you my name." She said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Tiaothin."

"That's very pretty."

"Thanks, and sorry for disturbing you the other day. I really thought you were...someone else I met here once."

"Who?"

"Not important. I have to go, though. I am allowed at Elysium, so I'll see you again there, right?"

"Yes, I am going."

"Good! See you then, umm...what's your name?"

"Rain."

"I LOVE RAIN!"

I laughed as she hopped off the bed, not making it move, and off the balcony. I didn't freak this time, knowing in my gut that she would be fine. Now I tried to lay down, curling up in the silk sheets. It didn't take long for another noise to catch my attention. It was like someone was breathing, and they were standing next to the bed. When I turned, I saw, a man. However, he wasn't fully there, like a ghost. Sitting up slowly, I asked. "Who are you?"

"I am your father." The ghost replied. "I have come to see you. I have been granted that."

"Granted? What? How?"

"Those questions will be answered soon. I have a few of my own, however."

"Okay, ask away."

"Are you deliberately disobeying me?"

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

"You said nothing like that because you have never spoken to me before."

"Oh, sworn I did. Oh well, you did it. Just a piece of advice, watch yourself."

"I will. But why have you never -"

"My time is up, I must go."

"But wait-"

"No," my father said, his figure fading, "I must go now."

"Father no! Please stay!" Within a blink, he was gone. My father, gone, again. Tears came to my eyes. The first time I saw him, and I didn't get any answers from him. I curled up into a tighter ball than I was in before. My tears fell onto the pillow that laid under my head, staining it. I cried for hours until the sun came up. Exhaustion hit my like a truck when the sun came and shone into my eyes. I closed them and tried to block it out, though I knew it was hopeless. Someone would be at the door any minute, waking me up for another fun-filled day. Groaning, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took two handfuls of water and splashed it into my face, trying to prepare myself for the day ahead. It worked slightly.

I put a new dress on myself, this one was gold and made of silk. I wore the silver flats again, but no shawl. No one knocked on my door when I got dressed, or for minutes after, so I walked onto the balcony. There was no breeze today, the wind was still. I looked out to the ground beneath me, wanting to explore. I thought of Tiaothin, and how she had so easily jumped off. What if I could do that as well. I laid my hands on the wall, then lifted up so that my feet were on the railing. I kept a grip on the wall, just in case I changed my mind. Just land on your toes and hands, least amount of damage there. I told myself. Years of jumping out of trees, shorter than this, however, taught me that rule. I bent my knees slightly, knowing it will also help with landing when I heard someone gasp behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard William yell. I turned to look at him, my balance shaky.

"I was just-AHHH!" My foot slipped as I tried to explain myself. I reached behind me and grabbed onto the bottom of the balcony. William ran over to me. My hands were slippery with sweat, fear gripping at me.

"Just stay calm! Don't let go!" William called.

"No, I thought I'd just release myself and fall to my doom!" I shot back, my muscles screaming.

William climbed up so that he was leaning over the railing, one arm holding on and the other stretched out to me. "Grab on!"

"I'm too scared. What if I miss?"

"You won't. Trust me."

All my strength and focus went into moving my hand to grab his, and it worked. I pulled my other hand to hold onto his wrist. William pulled me, and I moved upwards. When I reached it, I put my feet on the balcony, gripping one hand to the railing. William then helped me over and back on solid ground. I clung to him. "Thank you. I didn't want to fall, I was just-"

"Shh, it's okay. Let's get you away from here for now. And downstairs to help out." William replied, smoothing out my hair.

I sniffled and shook my head, following him out of my room. I was so glad he was there. If not, my cousin would have then found me on the ground. Or I would have made it and been out exploring. Either way, I am glad I am alive. I haven't lived enough to go yet.


	10. Preparation Begins

William and I made it to the throne room as the Council entered from the West door, they were coming from outside. Mab was sitting on her throne, shouting at other servants to move things around to her liking.

"Ahh, there you two are." She said when she saw us, smiling. "Come, come. I want you to sit up here and tell me how you like the arranging I have done." William and I walked over and sat in the two thrones on either side of our grandmother. I looked out at the room before me, it seemed nice. It was arranged so that no matter where you sat, you would be facing these three seats, so you could always see us.

"Very nice, I love it." I spoke up, looking at Mab, she smiled back at me.

"Thank you, I love it as well. How do you feel William? I want your opinion."

"I find it pleasing, though I won't be up here the whole time." He answered and I looked over at him.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"I must patrol the kingdom every now and again, and during Elysium is the best time for an attack. I must keep this place safe."

"And he does a wonderful job. Though I wish someone else could do it. I want my whole family together this year." Mab added in, she seemed to actually want us there. She wasn't the same stone cold woman who showed up at my home during the Census.

"Where are people sitting?" I asked, looking at the table in front of us, and the chairs everywhere else.

"I was thinking your other grandmother could sit next to you other there." Mab said pointing to my left, I noticed a puffy chair to the side, where Gram would sit. Mab continued. "Meghan and Ash shall sit on the right of the table, with their guests, and Oberon and Titania on the left with theirs. Any extras and members of this court will sit around us. The lead Council member, Belve, will sit all the way across from me."

"Very appropriate seating." William said, he was now standing. "I must go and check on my trainees now. I shall be back."

"Do hurry." Mab called out to him. The two of us watched as he ran out of the room and down the hall.

"So, I see you dressed yourself this morning." Mab said to me.

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" I asked, conscious of what I was wearing.

"Not really, only that the shoes do not match. I'll be right back." Mab got up and left the room, going through the South door, towards her room. When she returned, there was something gold and shiny in her hands.

"Take off those flats." She ordered me, I did as I was told. She then placed to slippers by my feet. "These will work much better."

"Thank you." I replied, putting on the shoes she gave me. They really did go with the dress, so much better than the silver flats did. A servant came over and took the other shoes away from me. I smiled at them and they returned the gesture before running off down the hall. Mab then began to talk with other servants in the room, telling them where to put different furniture and where the food will go. She also told a group of them who they would pick up and where to drop them off. I stood and walked over to join in.

"So, you and Geller will go and retrieve Oberon and Titania. They usually bring about ten subjects, including the Trickster. So bring two large carriages with you. One for the subjects, and the other to hold Titania's massive ego."

"Where shall Oberon sit then?" A servant asked, a smile on his face. 

"Oh, he'll be with her. Squished by her really." The group giggled slightly and then she turned to me.

"Would you like to go with the men who pick up your grandmother? Or would you like to stay here and take longer getting ready? You don't seem to need much time."

"I'll go with them. Why don't we go now?" I asked, "Wouldn't it save more time if we brought her today, and not the day of?"

Mab thought that over. "That is true. Fine, go take Belve and grab her tonight before dinner, or after. I don't truly care."

"Thank you." I said, she smiled a half smile.

"My pleasure. I will have someone set up a room for her while you are away." She yelled at someone to do that, and Belve pulled me out of the room.

"We shall get her later. You must come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?" I said, trying to pull from his grasp.

"I must confess, I knew about you before Mab. Sage confided in me. He told me that if you were ever to come here, ever to spend an Elysium with us, to bring you here." Belve brought me to a room. The door was wooden and old like it was here before the fey were. Belve opened it to reveal a sleek, purple dress. 

"What is it?"

"Your mother made it. She was a seamstress by hobby. She wanted to wear this herself, but couldn't. Sage told me that he wanted you to wear this."

"Why couldn't you just bring this to my room then? Why drag me all the way down here?" I asked, confused on his intentions.

"Queen Mab never comes down here. This was the only place it was safe until now. I will have Elsa, she is my niece, bring it to your room while we are gone." He said, releasing my arm.

"Now, let's go get your grandmother!"

***

Belve and I rode in a carriage pulled by a stable boy. Since I requested, Lambert pulled us along. He was strong enough to do so, and he knew the way home by heart. The stable boy just had to hold the reins. Belve and I sat across from each other. "Are you a son of one of the Princes too?" I asked, wondering why he was so intent on me.

"No, just a good friend of Sage. You are like a niece to me. I promised him that I would protect you. I apologize if it hasn't come across that way." He looked away from me.

"Oh, it did. I just...wanted to know. I'm curious." I felt guilty for asking now.

"I understand, anyone would be curious about these things if they were in your position." The rest of the ride was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet. When the carriage came to a stop, Belve lifted the curtain. "Is this the right place?" He asked, staring at the cottage before us.

"Yes." I felt a rush of happiness run through me as I viewed the cottage. Gram was in there, I could tell by the smoke rising from the chimney.

"I will go and get her, you stay here." Belve said, getting out.

"May I at least stand outside to hug her?" I shot back, he agreed.

"I guess it's the least you could do." I stood in the snow outside the carriage. Watched as Belve walked over to the door and knocked. I could almost picture Gram racing to the door, hoping it was me there. I could see her frown when she opened it and saw Belve. I couldn't hear what he said to her but saw him point to me. I saw all the happiness rush to her face as she pushed past and ran to me. 

We wrapped each other up in a hug. "Oh Rain, I thought something terrible happened to you."

"Oh Gram, I missed you." We both spoke at the same time.

"Well," Gram said, "There will be more time to catch up during the ride. Let's get going."

"Don't you need anything from inside?"

"No, you're the only thing I need. And Lambert too." She waved at him from the front of the carriage and we both went up to pet him. Belve appeared behind us.

"I hate to do this, but we must head out now."

"Of course." I said, "This way Gram." I led her into the carriage and had her sit next to me. Belve, again, was across from us. On the ride back, I told Gram everything that had happened so far, leaving out the part of me almost falling off the balcony. She listened intently, then said.

"I wish I could have been the one to tell you. I am sorry."

"Don't be. I am glad I know, and I am glad you are here with me now." We hugged again as the carriage came to a stop in front of the stables. Belve helped each of us out of the carriage and I put Lambert back in the stable.

"Thank you." The stable boy said, "I always like it when royalty helps me. Makes me hate them less."

"You consider my royalty? Why?"

"You are a princess, no? That's why. Everyone thinks you are royalty. It's only right to do so."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go inside before someone comes looking for you." I turned to see that the only thing out there besides us was the carriage. Belve had already brought Gram back into the castle. I raced in to catch up. I couldn't find them. I decided to walk around the castle instead of going on a wild-goose chase.


	11. The Night Before

The rest of the day flew by in a flash. A turn here. A turn there. I didn't memorize where I went. Didn't care of where I was going. I only remember walking through the castle corridors and passing a few servants, smiling at them when I did. I got to the dining room just as William did.

"There you are." He said.

"Here I am."

"We have been looking for you. Come, we must eat."

"What are we having."

"Same as yesterday."

"Great." The two of us went in and took the same seats we previously had. Mab wasn't anywhere in sight. She still hadn't shown when the council arrived in. Belve sat next to me again. I was grateful that he was taking such a caring role towards me, I felt I had a father that was physically with me, and one that was not. There was no meeting that night, we all ate dinner in silence after Belve announced that Mab would not be joining us. She would not be seen until the start of Elysium tomorrow. The meal was the same, but with less sauce than the day before. So it was drier than the night before.

"The food tomorrow will be better. The cook is giving us this so we can save it." Belve whispered to me, not that I cared. The food was still good.

"Well, if this is not good, I can't wait to see what she has in store for tomorrow." Belve looked at me with a smile and I noticed a smaller, servant girl who ran into the kitchen. I wondered if she was going to tell the chef what I had just said, or if she even heard me. We stayed in the dining room longer than usual, so when we left, it was time we all headed our separate ways and go to our rooms. I walked around the castle to get to my room, not wanting to walk past the septer, which was no longer being guarded. When I passed Mab's room, I saw that the door was open, and I heard crying.

"Your majesty? What is the matter? What is troubling you?" A servant asked, I almost walked away. Almost.

"Rain has brought back the memories of my boy. I do miss him, it hurts to know he is gone from me. I feel, however, like a piece of him is back with me, now that she is here."

The servant walked around, I could hear her footsteps, and closed the door. I hoped she didn't know that I was there. I ran back to my room. I was the reason she was sad, but at the same time glad. Yes, she missed her son. Yes, she wants him back. And I, bring part of him back to her. I made my mind up then.... 

I would stay with Mab, my paternal grandmother, in the castle, for the rest of my days.


	12. Elysium

I woke the next morning to eyes looking at me. I looked back, it was William. "Sorry to wake you like this, however, you were sleeping late this morning and no one else wanted to come in here. Fearing you had some sort or wrath when you woke." He said, smirking at me.

"I do. I'll show you tomorrow. For I am too tired to do it now." I replied, rolling over so I was on my back, my arms stretched out from me.

"I can't wait."

"Bet you can."

"Alright. Really though, you do need to get up. Elsa brought you a nice dress from the linen storage, I think you would really like it." I sat up at that comment. The dress, the one my mother made, was hanging off of my bureau. I slowly got off the bed and went over to it, taking it off the hanger.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is, though we don't know who made it."

"I bet I can find out sooner or later. I'll be wearing many of these clothes."

"So that means you are staying?" William asked, a hint of excitement slipping from his voice.

"Yes."

"Wonderful news cousin! I'll leave you to change, and then I shall walk you to the throne room. Elysium starts soon." With that, William turned and left the room. I smiled so wide I thought I would break my face. I went into the bathroom, bathed myself, and put on the gown. Two young girls, one of them Elsa, came into my room to braid my hair. I sat at the vanity while they twirled my hair in their hands. Elsa introduced the other girl, who was older by a year or so, as Cara. I smiled at them both in the mirror.

When they finished the braid, I thanked both Cara and Elsa by giving them hugs, a tight squeeze for showing I really appreciated all they did. I was never used to being pampered like this. The girls ran off giggling, I watched them leave the room as William appeared at the doorway.

"You look marvelous." He said, holding out his arm, I grabbed hold of it and we began to walk down the hall.

"If I didn't know any better," I said, "I would think you were flirting with me." I nudged him with my elbow, he chuckled.

"I'm not into that whole thing. But I must say, it is rather a shame that we are related."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and not something creepy."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." We made it to the throne room just as the music began to play. A lovely symphony of strings filling the air. William walked me to the three seats up front, waiting until I sat for him to do the same. No one was coming yet, so I decided to walk around.

"Promise to be back before they announce in Mab please." William called as I crossed over towards the South door, the opposite of where the guests would enter.

"I promise." I answered, bowing at him mockingly. I went over to the doors, the nice breeze coming in. I could hear the sounds of someone entering, then William welcoming the Summer Court, picking out Oberon and Titania by name.

"Hey there princess, never thought I'd see you in a dress willingly. So, ah, where's ice-boy?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a red-haired fey staring at me. His eyes like gems. He looked at me and was stunned into silence.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Meghan?" I asked him. I was honestly curious, I wanted to know. My breath was hard to bring up, the fey boy was so handsome. I thought, somewhere deep in my mind, that I knew his name, yet it would come to me.

He scratched the back of his head, "You just look so much like her. I apologize. I should go-" I cut him off.

"What is your name?" I had moved closer to him at this point, and he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Robin Goodfellow, but you can call me Puck."

"The Summer Trickster, nice to meet you."

"I am pretty famous over there." I looked into my eyes, "What's your name?"

"Rain. Rain Tallyn." He froze, not something I would like a person to do when I tell them my name.

"Tallyn, you say? How do you come across that name?"

"Yes, and I-" I didn't know why I was telling him all of this. Shouldn't I keep it a secret until Mab announces me? "I just got nervous. I am an orphan. I work in the palace. I don't know my last name. Tallyn just popped into my head." I hoped I didn't sound too nervous, or maybe the nerves would be good for this. Puck tilted his head at me.

"Don't let Mab know you lied about having that last name. I don't know how she would react to such a thing." We both chuckled, and I couldn't wait for him to find out, I did know how she would react. Surprisingly warmly.

I could hear William welcome in the Iron Court, Meghan and Ash, I turned to Puck. "Is that the Meghan whom you thought I was?"

He turned to look over his shoulder. "Yep, she's a good friend of mine, and you look like her."

I looked over at the Iron Queen, she was beautiful. How was it that I looked like her? I looked into the wall beside me and gasped. I did look just like her. Of course, there were some slight differences, but not much. I can see why everyone was mistaking me for her.

"Attention guests!" Belve roared from in front of Mab's throne. "It brings me much pleasure to welcome you here. And more pleasure to announce...your host. Welcome, Queen Mab, ruler of Tir Na Nog." Everyone at the table rose to their feet, except Titania. Puck was gone, he was now at the table, standing beside Oberon. Being the King's jester must be hard work. Mab walked strode into the room. Her dress had a train that followed ten feet behind her. She sat right on the throne, not even looking at anyone. Sitting down, she spoke.

"My guests, welcome. Have a seat. Before we begin I have two things I must confess. There has been some secrecy within my family. Something that will shock you all, but only some of you very much." With that, she looked at her only living son, the traitor in her eyes, Ash.

"My eldest sons, Sage and Rowan, as you all know, were killed in the war that terrorized our land. Well, in their ashes, I have found two people to take their places. It was like gifts from beyond." To me, Mab made William and I seem more like things than people. She was back to normal I guess.

"Come children." She spoke to William and me, looking and gesturing to each of us. We both headed to our seats at the same time. Reached them at the same time, and bowed to our grandmother at the same time. I looked to my right and saw that Gram was there, sitting in her reserved seat, loving to be a part of this affair.

"These, are my grandchildren. William, and Rain. They came to me in my time of need, and now I feel stronger." William and I sat down in our thrones, I looked at Ash, his face showing shock. I noticed Puck as well, staring at me from his seat across the table, his mouth hung open. I sat so proudly next to Mab, I knew this is where I belonged, up here.

Elysium started quickly after Mab arrived. The food was brought out, we ate, then dishes went away, all the while music was playing. Some people were dancing now. The leaders of each court were not, however. They stayed at the table. I walked over to the orchestra, watched them play. Their bows with such precision that I wished I knew how to do it. A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Puck, standing behind me. "Sorry I lied." I blurted out, I didn't want to hear accusation in his voice, his sweet voice.

"It's fine. I understand. Mab would be mad if she wasn't the one to break the news." I shook my head, then looked back over to the leaders. They were no longer speaking, all things settled. Now Ash and Meghan had moved to dance around. I focused back on Puck, who looked as if he was holding something back.

"What is it?" I asked, popping him out of his trance.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

"I would be honored." I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. He held one of his hands out to the side, and the other went right on my shoulder blade. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. A song had just started, and we took off around the dance floor. Our feet moved in unison like we had done this a million of times before. My dress swirled around me, adding flair and drama to the action. I didn't notice anyone else, just kept staring at his eyes. His intense, almost emerald eyes staring at me. I held back the glance as we sauntered across the floor. We danced for three songs before I had realized that his hand slipped down my back, resting right above my derriere. I didn't make any attempts to move it upwards, I liked it there. After another song, William came up to us.

"May I cut in? I must speak with my cousin." He asked looking at Puck. He nodded.

"Bring her back, though. I'm not done dancing."

"I'll see what I can do." William took me by the arm and moved me to the hallway.

"Is there something wrong with Robin Goodfellow?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. William leaned against the wall.

"No, the trickster is fine. I just wanted to bring you out here. I could feel your aura, it was weakening. You were getting tired. Already you are feeling better. And Mab wanted me to tell you something."

"What is that?" I paid no attention to his aura senses, most fey had them.

"She has announced that she wants you to stay here. Your other grandmother may stay as well. We have enough room to hold her. She can come and go as she pleases, and she will be given an attendant. Both of you can make the choice."

"We'll stay." I said, knowing Gram would like it. No matter how many times she said she hated the people who ruled here, she wanted to be where they were.

"Very well then," William said, "I will go start to make arrangements. You may go back to dancing with the trickster if you'd like."

"I would like to, so I will." We smiled at each other before going our separate ways. I entered the throne room and decided on a plan. I didn't walk to the dance floor, instead, I went to sit outside, in the moonlight. I really shouldn't say moonlight, for the Nevernever doesn't really have a moon. It does get dark, which is when we usually rest. The mortals have the real moon and sun, we have versions of it. I heard the crunching of snow and the breathing of someone who wasn't in the cold very often.

"It's cold. What are you doing out here without a coat? Or a parka maybe?" I heard Puck ask me. I turned to him.

"I'm used to it," I held my arms out, "Winter fey, remember?"

He nodded his head. "Right, you were so nice and kind, thought you were a Summer fey that slipped in with the caravan." I chuckled.

"Let's go inside. I don't want you freezing." I offered, getting up.

"And we still have dancing to do." He replied, taking my arm. I smiled up at him. For the rest of the night, we danced. I didn't notice all the others staring at us, but I felt their eyes, it fueled me to continue.

At the end of Elysium, or what Mab said was the end, all the dancers stopped and bowed to the music players. "Wait one moment." Puck said, walking over to Oberon. I saw them talking, then a shake of a head and Puck began walking towards me once more.

"What was that all about?" I smiled at him.

"I was saying that I will stay behind, and I will come back to Arcadia in a little bit."

"Okay, any special reason for wanting to stay behind?" I asked, hoping he would say it.

"Well for one, there is a really pretty fey here I want to continue talking to. Secondly, and no offense, I don't trust Mab when we leave."

"Don't blame you. Not many people do."

"Rain!" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Gram walking towards me. "How are you? This was such a wonderful time. Thank you for bringing me. I am going home, though."

"Gram, you don't have to leave," I said, turning from Puck, "You can stay here, we have enough room."

"No, I can't live here. I like this, and it's enough. It's not as exciting as I thought it would be. I'm going now, but promise to visit me?"

"Promise. I'll get someone to bring you home." I said, hugging her. She walked off and I turned back to Puck.

"Guessing she's your maternal grandmother."

"You guess correctly sir."

"I am so good at that." He gave me a sly smile that made my stomach do flips and fill with butterflies.


	13. Love-Filled Night

I helped Mab and William wish everyone a safe journey home, which included Gram. Belve offered to take her home, and I trusted him enough that I didn't need to go with him. Once everyone was gone, I walked over to the stage, where Puck lay in hiding. "Do you think she knows I am here?" He asked, I was surprised he cared.

"No, she's going to her room." I said, watching my grandmother leave the throne and stride down the hallway. He stood up and came out from behind the stage.

"Good, now I won't have to worry about my head getting chopped off."

"She wouldn't do that. Too quick of a punishment."

"It's sick that you know that." He said, slipping his arm next to mine. "Where shall we go?"

"I was going to my room. Wish to join me?" I replied, eyeing him seductively.

"I would love to." He said, his cool voice making my skin feel cold; for a winter fey. I walked him to my bedroom, going the short way instead of the long way. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. When we reached the door, I opened it and the two of us slipped inside. I took the chair from my vanity and pressed it up against the door, keeping it closed. I didn't want anyone to enter this night. Not this night. When I turned back around I saw him standing on the balcony. He moved fast and slow. I went with him.

"You have a lovely view here." He said to me. I looked out. I could see the entirety of Tir Na Nog, and some of the Wyldwood. 

"I do, I like to stare at it when I get the chance." I rested my arms on the railing, crossing them. I wasn't so tall that when I bent down this short distance, that my bottom would be popping out, but it was slightly. I didn't feel like standing back up. I could almost feel Puck staring at it, so I looked over at him.

"Spot something interesting?" I asked, he just looked back at me, not embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"Why, yes. In fact, I did." He said moving closer to me. Now I stood up, he was so close. It was like it was already happening. Something deep down in my chest yearned for him, it needed him. I needed him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me, our lips meeting. It was something both of us wanted, a happy meeting of saliva and tongue.

He lifted me up so that my butt was resting on the railing of the balcony. The fear from this morning came swarming back to me, I moved closer to him. "Bed, to the bed." I whispered into his ear. He lifted me up with ease and carried me over. He laid me down and then the bed swung, his face was one of shock and confusion. I laughed, then sat up and held the bed steady until he climbed in.

"How do you sleep in this thing?" He asked, I didn't remember when his shirt came off. His skin was so smooth. He didn't have the abdomen of mortal models, but he was the hottest fey I have ever seen.

"It's really easy. I'll show you." I replied, once I remembered his question to me. I walked around the bed until I was further from him. I eyed him as I slipped off my dress, leaving the under dress there only. His eyes opened wider as I crawled up and straddled him. I brought my face back down to his, resting my forehead on his. Our breath mixed together in the small space we had between us. I couldn't hold off any longer and placed my lips back to his. 

This time it was slower, and grew gradually into a more passionate event. His hands squeezed onto my under dress while mine were playing in his bright red hair, the brightest thing in here besides us combined this way. He rolled us over so that I was laying on the bed and he was on top. I moved my hands so that they were on his belt, made of only leather since neither of us had that ability to touch iron. I slowly undid it, making each movement noticeable, and whipped it out, throwing it across the room. I felt him slip his hands underneath my underdress, his fingers were warmer than I would have thought. Mainly because I forgot he wasn't a Winter fey, but a Summer one. I used my hands to push down his pants, as his arms pushed up my underdress. I helped him by slipping my arms out, then he pulled it over my head. He sat up straighter and shimmied out of his pants. Then all it was was a mix of sweat and skin. Him against me and I against him. We touched each other everywhere, every zone discovered. My pleasure was at a high point.

I couldn't even imagine what my bed was doing with the two of us in it. We both climbed that pleasure mountain until we hit each of our climaxes. His face was so close to mine. His eyes pierced me. I could only stare back at him, and watch as he rolled over to lay beside me.

"That was exciting." He said as he breathed heavily beside me.

"Yes. It was." I replied. Puck wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, kissing me on the top of my head. The two of us fell asleep that way as well, just wrapped up in each other, the heat between us was still too hot so we didn't pull the covers over us.


	14. The Day After

I woke up when I felt my bed rock softly. I looked over to see that Puck still with me, he must have just moved a little bit. One of us had pulled the covers over during the night. Most likely Puck, it gets cold here at night, colder than he is used to in Arcadia. I sat up and kissed his forehead, and with it, his eyes popped open. He rolled over so that he was on his back, I laid so that my head rested on his chest. I stared out towards the balcony. It had to be past breakfast by now. It was strange that no one has knocked on my door asking where I have been.

Then it happened...

A knock from the other side of my door. Both Puck and I sat up straight, I holding the covers to my chest out of fear that they had somehow broken the door down. "Where do you want me to go?" Puck whispered. I looked all around before hopping out of bed and grabbing a nightgown, the one I wore two nights ago.

"Be right there!" I called, "Go hid in the bathroom." I told Puck. He went and I took all the clothes that were lying on the floor and stuffed them under the covers. The banging continued.

"I said I'd be right there!" I hollered as I stormed over. I moved the chair, putting it off to the side, and opened the door. William was standing there with Belve, the two of them looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Rain," William answered, "We just wanted to make sure you were alright. You didn't show up for breakfast."

"Well, I am fine. I have been here all morning. I just wanted to sleep the day away today. Is that alright with you two?" I didn't know why I was being so snippy, then again, I did know. Both fey looked at each other and then back to me.

"That is fine. We just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Nothing did happen." Well something did, but it was amazing. I stood there, half naked and holding the door open, "So what now? Am I going to be able to spend the day in here? Uninterrupted?"

William looked over at Belve, who responded to me. "We can make arrangements that no one is to come in here without your consent today."

"Thank you. Now goodbye gentlemen." I said as I swung the door closed. I waited until I heard their footsteps lead away from my door until I went over to the bathroom to free Puck. I opened the door and he was sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

"I didn't want to sit anywhere else...seeing as how I didn't grab even my pants." He said when he looked up at me. I began laughing. "What?"

"Nothing? It's just funny to see the Trickster of the Summer court caring about where he places his butt. I didn't think that was something you would do."

"Did you expect to find my sitting on the counter?"

"Actually, yes, that or that stack of towels in the corner."

He looked over at them and stood, "Maybe I'll do that now."

"Go ahead, I don't use them."

"You don't" He said, smirking at me. My cheeks went hot, they must have been bright red. I quickly turned things into a different direction.

"Well, I do want to clean myself. Care to join me? I have a bit of trouble reaching my back, stupid arms." I said, flinging my arms about and walking towards the shower.

"I know how you feel." Puck said, walking into the shower with me. I took off my nightgown and threw it on the edge of the tub. I was so glad that my room had both of these items, I couldn't always use the tub, it would be too hard to pull this off now, wouldn't it? We showered together, what else would have happened? Oh yes, the second showing of last night. The room became steamed up faster than if we had just left the hot water on running for hours. It was hot in there.

The two of us came out and then cuddled on my bed. This time Puck had no trouble hopping onto the bed and letting it sway back and forth in the air. We had each put some clothes back on, though I really didn't want to. I found the freedom in not wearing clothes around him. I just didn't want someone to walk in and see us, naked together. I don't think I would have come up with a good solution for that accusation. We had a silly pillow fight which ended up with Puck hanging onto one of the chains of my bed, holding a pillow in the air, ready to strike. I threw mine at him, missed, and was pelted by his and the few more that he created with his glamour. He slipped back down and held me when I joked that he hurt me.

"I am sorry."

"It's fine. I'll kick your butt next time." I smirked at him. He pulled me up and then we went over to the balcony. He showed me how his glamour worked against and with the Winter glamour.

"You see," he said with the flick of his wrist. "I need the snow, per say, to use as a place to put my glamour. Then, I just focus, and poof." I looked over and then there was a beautiful flower below us in the middle of a snowy field. I smiled, and blew a breath out towards it, along with my own glamour. The flower became frosted, it was even more beautiful in my opinion. I looked up at him.

"I didn't want anyone to suspect that a Summer fey was spending time in here, and wasn't a prisoner."

"Are there prisoners here?" He asked, extremely curious.

"I don't know. There might be. I think they might all be Winter fey that have defied Mab, but I could be wrong. I don't go down there."

"Well, why don't we go now?"

"Go down. To the dungeon? Why would we do that?"

"Well, you are the princess of this land," Puck held his arms out to the world outside, "You might want to meet the people your Grammy has locked up underneath your feet."

I couldn't necessarily disagree with him. I had wanted to explore down there at some point. It seemed so dangerous to go with Puck. "Alright. Let me get dressed into something less princessy and we'll go." I said, walking over to my bureau.

I changed into a pair of pants, boots, and a long sleeve shirt that was tight on me, making my breasts look nine times larger than they really were. I walked over to Puck, who had put on the rest of his clothes, I noticed that he didn't have any socks on. "Want me to sneak into William's room and steal you a pair?" I asked, pointing to his feet.

"Nah, I'm quieter without shoes on. Let's go. I think it's this way."

"How would you know? I don't even know."

"You forget, I have been living longer than you. I have explored this castle during many an Elysium with the younger of the three princes. He never let me go to the dungeon, though."

"Fine, you lead the way." I said as the two of us walked out of my room and down the hallway.

***

I had never been down the hallway that Puck led me through. I didn't seem to fit with the architecture of the castle at all. Yet, at the end of it, there was a torch, which enlightened up to three staircases. "Which one?" Puck asked looking down at me. I thought hard, then said.

"The one on the left." We went down and I was truly surprised that it was the right one. In front of us was a long hallway, carved out of the dirt and rock below the castle, and lightened by numerous torches on the walls. I could see the indents in the walls that obviously meant the cells. We walked over, I examined the door. The bars were made of solid ice, kept cold by the Winter glamour roaming all around Tir Na Nog. No one was in the cell I found out, yet the door was locked. We found that to be true with all the empty cells we came across.

"Why would they be locked if no one was in there?" I asked, holding onto the bars on one of the cells, Puck leaned against the wall.

"Probably so people can't hide down here. You know? 'I'm scared so I'm going to sneak into the dungeon and hide in the shadows'? That sort of thing."

"I guess so, it doesn't seem logical, though." I kept walking forward now. Another question raked through my brain before coming out. "Where are the guards?" Puck looked behind me.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Maybe they are hiding in the cells!"

"The locked cells. With no way out. Yes, I'm sure they are hiding in there. Just waiting for naive little children like us to explore the depths of the castle."

"Well, when you say it like that." He said, holding my hand and walking forward again. We made it to another staircase by the end of the dungeon, leading up to the outside we found. Puck ran around in the snow, so of course, it led to us having a snowball fight together. I could see little woodland animals, the snow kind of course, watching from the tree line. I won, Winter glamour has its advantages. I next brought him to the stables, so he could meet Lambert. He hopped on top of my reindeer as I rubbed his muzzle and fed him some hay.

"Is everyone being nice to you boy?" I asked him, his eyes said yes, he was fatter than when he came here first. I continued to feed him as Puck hopped off and stood on the fence next to me, looking down upon me. "Having fun?"

"Why yes, I am." He said, walking along the edge, if anyone looked out towards us, they would see him in an instant.

"You should probably get down now." I said, grabbing a brush that was hanging so I could clean Lambert.

"Oh, let them catch me. You can just say that I was bothering you. Then you can come and see me in the dungeon. It will be like one of those sappy mortal movies."

I thought about this for a moment while brushing the dirt off of Lambert's coat. "I guess, or I could just leave you down there alone until Oberon comes to get you."

"Ouch, that's cold."

I shrugged jokingly, "Winter fey are like that." And just after I said that the door in the back of the stables opened up. Puck jumped down and hid behind Lambert.


	15. Urgent

A guard walked over to me, only his head and the beginnings of his chest visible over the fence. "Princess, you are needed by the Queen." He said to me.

"For what reason?"

"It is urgent. Just follow me." I hung up the brush and walked out of the pen, turning to see Puck and whispered, I'll be right back, to him before I shut the door. I followed the guard through the stable and into the throne room, where Queen Mab was sitting on her throne. The look on her face said to me that something wasn't right. I could feel it in the air as well. I hurried over to my Grandmother.

"What is wrong?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her. She looked over at me, there was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before, it frightened me.

"A guard told me today that one of the other courts is planning an attack on us. They are bringing fire, they were to melt us to the ground." Mab replied, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why would they want to do that?" I asked, "We allow them in, treat them fairly, and they repay us by melting our home?"

"It seems that they were put off by our kindness."

"We must fight back."

"I know we must. But will you fight fairly for me?" Mab asked standing up, I copied.

"What do you mean? Of course, I will fight fairly. This is my home. I will protect it at all costs." Mab slapped me, twisting me around and throwing me down to the floor. My face was cold from where her hand met my cheek. I held my cheek as I looked up at her.

"Fight fairly. Then why, why my child, were you seen with the Summer trickster?" She saw him, she must know. If she could find out this so easily about me, then how did she not know about me sooner?

"I promise Grandmother," I said, standing up, letting my red mark show on my face, "I will fight by your side." I wasn't going to elaborate on Puck right now. That is what she wanted, and I wouldn't give it to her.

"Then get rid of him. Send him home. I don't want a single distraction for you. I don't want your loyalty questioned by the likes of him." I stood there, and Mab looked back at me. It was a stand-off between two fey, two angered female fey. The guards around us moved closer to the doors. Mab shot her head over to one of them.

"You! Go to where you found my granddaughter and send the trickster home." She looked back at me. "Rain needs some training."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard said as he trotted outside. Another guard appeared behind me, taking my arm by the elbow. I turned to see that it was Fekel, the guard who was so kind to me when I first came here.

"Sir, please take my dear Rain over to where William is, she needs some training and discipline before she goes out to battle."

"Yes, your majesty." Fekel replied as he pulled on my arm. I only moved slightly before turning myself, grabbing my arm out of Fekel's grasp. I let him walk a bit ahead of me before I began to follow him. As I moved down a hall, I noticed the walls were ice, carved so wonderfully that they were windows to the outside. I saw a raven swoop down and land on the ground. He looked up at me, I knew those eyes anywhere. I whipped my head back to look at Fekel in front of me. I didn't once look back at the raven. I held back the tears inside me. I couldn't cry for him.

For one, it is forbidden for us anyways.

Secondly, Tir Na Nog is my home, I would fight for it. If that means not talking to Puck ever again, then I guess I will have to do just that. 

Fekel led me down another hallway, this time ending in a door. He held it open for me as I walked through. Seeing now that I was in a courtyard. Guards were everywhere. Swinging swords and fighting. Practicing combat moves and striking at dummies in one of the corners. I walked down the one step there was so that I was standing in the compacted snow, Fekel came up behind me and pointed over my shoulder, pointing at my cousin. Without being told I walked over to him. He smiled at me once I was next to him.

"Here to train, I see." He said, handing me a sword. It was just full ice, with a leather handle. I had no idea Winter fey used this stuff.

"I think I'd much rather just use my glamour." I replied. William put the sword back. 

"Alright. Well, you could go over there with Belve and work on combat. At some points, there is a fear that someone will come up behind you. You will then have to fight him off of you before you can use your glamour against him."

"Fine."

"What happened to your face?" He asked, reaching up towards it.

"Like you didn't hear. I know a guard must have run in here and told you that our dear old grandmother slapped me." I looked smug at him. I used the anger of my injury to put towards my training. I know that Mab only hit me because she loved me. My anger wasn't with her, it was with the people who were against us, trying to hurt us.

"Okay, well. Just checking. Making sure you didn't change your story." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the men rolling around on the ground and using their arms to block off attacks. I stood next to Belve.

"What to do this I see." He said, not looking away from the fight.

"Yes. I'll wait my turn, though."

"Oh no, princess." One of the guards in front of me hopped over and tapped the wooden pole to his left. "You can go in now."


	16. Training

Belve pushed me into the center of the ring of men that was now forming. Belve raised his arms. "Who dares challenges the princess in a battle?" No one volunteered. All of them just looked at me. I crossed my arms.

"If I can take a beating from Mab, you guys can fight me. Who's up first?" I screamed that last part. I could hear the ring that all swordplay was over. Everyone must be over here to see the princess fighting a guard, a member of the Winter army.

A young woman came out of the crowd. "I'll fight you, princess." She said, crossing her own arms in front of me.

"Alright. Just do me a favor. Don't call me princess, my name is Rain."

"You got it."

Belve came in between us and held out his arms, meaning we were not supposed to go beyond them until he says to do so. "Now, now ladies. You'll get your chance. The current rules. No face, no poking in the eyes," he demonstrated that, "and no hair pulling."

"Who do you think we are?" The woman said. "Think we're mortal teenage girls in a high school."

"Just saying Cassandra. Now," Belve had his arms up, then moved back and thrusts them down to the ground, "GO!" Cassandra came at me, arms raised in a fighting stance. I copied her. My mind was racing on what I could possibly do to defend myself, I have never fought a fey before, only play wrestled with Lambert when his antlers weren't in. She switched her body around, confusing me. I lowered my arms slightly and it gave her perfect opportunity to kick me in my upper chest. I flew back into the snow. I looked up to see that she was ready for me to come back up. I did and threw my foot towards her knee. She moved her leg and I kicked the nerve on the side of her thigh. She went down and grabbed her knee, then was up again in a flash. We trotted around in a circle, then I moved forward. Cassandra hit me hard in the chest with her elbow, then twisted me around to lock me into a bear hug. I dropped my weight, causing her to come down with me, and head-butted her. I slipped out of her grasp and turned around. I hadn't caused any bleeding to her, or her to me. That was at least a good start. I spun around to kick her in her torso, and she caught my leg. She threw it down so that it hit the snow, luckily nothing snapped. I just knew that a bruise would be forming there.

I looked across our battlefield. I could see that wooden post, the one, that if tapped, said the match was over. I was running out of breath, I couldn't do this anymore. I need better training, though this was good. I stood back up, holding my arms out and ready. Cassandra did that same. I moved around, trying to move closer to the pole. However, it seemed that Cassandra knew my plan. She started moving towards me. One of her legs came out and swung at me. It took all I had to jump to the side and miss the full blow of her kick. Only the very surface got the impact. Cassandra charged at me then, ramming in the chest, causing us to both fall down on the ground. She sat up quickly and spun me, so my face was in the snow. She then pulled my arms so that they tangled up behind me. I could hear Belve calling for us to stop. I thanked him silently.

"Okay Cassandra, let her go." He said. Cassandra did and helped back me onto my feet.

"You put a good fight." She said, patting me on the shoulder.

"I could say the same to you." I replied. Both of us laughed. Belve came back to the middle of the circle, pushing us back into the crowd.

"Alright. You've all had your fun now. Pair up, and work on improving ways of getting out of holds. This includes bear hugs, choke holds, and wrist holds. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." All the other guards said around us, Cassandra tapped me on the shoulder.

"Want to practice together. It's the least I could do to teach you how to keep fighting since I kicked your butt."

"You're right," I said, "It is the least you could do." The two of us laughed again. We went to a lone corner in the training area and Cassandra helped me learn how to get out of the easiest of the wrist and choke holds. Lift your arm and get your shoulder blade over their hand if they grab you from behind with only their hands. From in front, hit them everywhere and smack their arms away once they get weak enough. Wrist holds consist of trying your hardest, while kicking your assailant, to flip your arms over so that their thumbs point upward, in which case you can pull your arms to safety. We next worked on different versions on choke holds then. Like if they come up from behind you and wrap their arm around your neck. Cassandra was my attacker, telling me how to fight her off.

"Okay, now place your left hand where mine is and your right where my elbow is." I did.

"Now pull it slightly away so you can breathe once again." So I did.

"Turn quickly inward and keep hold of my arm while you do it. If you do it right, I should whip around and fall to the ground. Ready, go!"

I did as I was told. I turned right so that I was facing Cassandra for a moment. I still had a hold of her arm. I looked down real quick to see that her leg was twisting, which means her body was about to go down. I stepped back and released her as she tumbled to the snow. I reached a hand out to help her up. "Thanks. You were pretty good at that."

"Thank you, I didn't know I would ever be good at this stuff. I am more of a glamour kind of girl. That's my fighting." I said shrugging.

"Same with me. But we still have to learn these moves."

"That I do, not so much you."

"You can say that again."


	17. Good-Bye

Training ended when Belve got angry with the other guards, men and women alike, who didn't know what in the hell they were doing. Cassandra and I left to go get something to eat. We both went into the kitchen and took one of the rolls in a basket waiting for us and a wooden bowl of steaming soup. We next sat in a larger room than the dining room, but it wasn't as nice to look at. The soup was tomato, and creamy. It slid down my throat smoothly. Cassandra and I chatted lightly about ways I could improve my fighting.

"Come out early each day, get some quick training in, and then you will be better prepared for the day ahead of you." She said, chomping down on a large chunk of a roll. With a full mouth, she added. "That's what I always do. Mainly I also do it because the guys always laugh at a woman joining them."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They think that we will break and drop out."

"They underestimate us."

"I know that. They don't though." We laughed again as all the other guards entered the room with their food. Most of them looked like they had been beaten up worse than me, which made a laugh crawl up my throat. William came and sat down next to me.

"I had no idea we had this room." He said.

"Well neither did I. I think it could use a good dusting and a paint job. Don't you?"

"It could use more than that." He said, taking a sip of his drink, water that I had failed to see. I just used my soup as a drink. All the guards were eating, and my bowl was empty. I turned to William, seeing as Cassandra was busy talking to the guards next to her.

"I'll be in my room. I want to get some sleep before doing this again tomorrow."

"Alright. But be prepared, this is coming soon. So tomorrow will be tough."

"I will be." I said as I walked towards the kitchen. I placed my things in the sink before heading to my room, where I promptly changed into another nightgown, with shorts underneath. I went over and leaned on the doors to my balcony, looking out at Tir Na Nog. It was so peaceful and still at night. I felt like nothing could hurt this land, but the realization of what was going on hit me. Someone was trying to hurt us, and I would do anything in my power to stop it. The flapping of wings caught my attention, as a raven landed on my railing. My breath caught in my throat as it transformed into Puck, his eyes full of confusion and pain.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "You could be spotted. It's not safe for you to be here."

"I could say the same to you." He stood up straight, coming towards me.

"You really shouldn't be here. You should be home."

"Doing what? Sitting beside Oberon, wondering what will happen? No thanks. Right now I want to try and talk you out of this crazy suicide mission you are going on."

"It's not suicide! I am protecting my home! You would do the same thing if it was you!" I snapped at Puck. He moved closer to me, his green eyes piercing my soul once again, I wished they would stop doing that to me. It was hard to be mad at him. I put my head down so I wouldn't see him. Or his sad face.

"Rain," He pleaded, "don't do this."

"I have to." I looked up at him, "I have to do this."

"No, you don't." He kissed me then. I kissed him back. My arms went around his neck and his behind my back. Our lips pressed together so hard. I knew this was wrong, but my heart was telling me to forget that fact. I moved my hands so that they were on his chest and pushed him back slightly, resting my forehead on his chest. Both of our breathing was rushed, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Rain," He said, about to ask me again that question I can't agree to.

"I can't Puck, I think you should go." I said. I could feel his muscles tense a moment, then he was gone, I looked up and he was standing on the railing. He looked back at me before jumping off, and changing back into a raven mid fall. I watched him as he flew away, back to Arcadia, or to wherever he wanted to go. I ran into my room, shutting the doors. I climbed into my bed and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up with a pounding headache and a pillow stained with tears. I sat up and put on a similar outfit to the one I had on the previous day. Before I left my room, I put my hair up in a ponytail and wiped the dried tears from my eyes. Luckily the night brought the puffiness down from my face.

When I opened my door, little Elsa was there, with her friend who had helped braid my hair for Elysium. They looked up at me. "Hello, girls. What can I help you with?" I asked them squatting down so that I had equal eye level with them. Elsa spoke up.

"Well, last night I heard crying from your room when I was making my rounds, so I just came back to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," I didn't know that I had been crying that loudly. "Well thank you for caring, I am fine. Or at least I am now." I smiled at her. She and her friend smiled back. I pulled them both in for a hug. I could feel their happiness. "Now," I said, "I have to go to training. So I'll see you girls later."

"Okay princess!" They both cried as they let go and walked down the hallway. I stood and watched them go before I headed out to training. I could feel each bruise as I walked but I powered through it. I got to the door in no time, and when I opened it, I was the only one there.


	18. Second Day

I stepped out into the snow, could hear the slight crunch underneath my feet from the night's snowfall. I walked across the field to where a dummy stood. I decided, since I couldn't really practice defensive tactics with it, I would work on my glamour abilities. The dummy looked used and worn, might as well put it out of its misery, I thought to myself as I walked over to the most beaten up one in the bunch. I stood in front of it, deciding what punishment I would inflict. I shot my arm towards it and ice shards appeared from my fingertips and flew into the dummy. They all hit it and stuck. Next, I threw a shower of frost at him, I thought to myself that that would be a good trick to do on someone if I was trying to blind them or freak them out on the battlefield. I played around more with my glamour, using every trick I knew, besides bringing an avalanche down upon the dummy. I only stopped when the dummy was in shreds and some of the pieces were on the ground. I heard clapping behind me. When I turned I saw Belve there.

"Nice work. Guess we'll keep you out of physical combat." he said.

"No, keep me in. But I will use this if I have to do so." I smiled at him. "Want to help teach me some moves?" I asked, turning so that I could pick the dummy's parts up off of the ground. I could hear his feet in the snow as he came over to help me get rid of the demolished dummy.

"Sure, I guess I could do that." He said, smirking at me. We placed the broken dummy off to the side and positioned ourselves in the middle of the field. I could see all the other guards start to file in and circle around us. I looked at one side of me, and I saw Cassandra standing with William, both were smiling at me. Whether for me or for the fact that I was doing this I had no clue, but I took it none the less.

Belve looked over at William too. "Guess we can't just have some practicing huh? Mind starting us off?" William shrugged and walked into the middle of the circle. Cassandra ran up to me asking William to give us a minute.

"Remember what I taught you yesterday. You'll do great. Also, Belve has a weak arm, I forget which one, but use it to your advantage." Was all she said before turning to William, saying "We're done.", and walking back to where she had been standing. Belve and I faced each other. I tried to study his arms, see which one was the one Cassandra meant, but I saw nothing.

"Now," William started, "The same rules apply now as they have always. Got that?"

"Yes." Belve and I replied at the same time. William started moving backward.

"Then, go!" Belve leaped towards me, I moved to the side. He didn't quite understand that, until I spun around and kicked him in the back, sending him into the snow. I could hear soft giggling from the guards around us. He turned over on his back and looked up at me, something in his eyes. It seemed like anger, or something more. The pride that I was kicking his butt, that's what I was going for. I waited for Belve before jumping back into the fight. We fought around for a while longer, until William told us to stop, saying that the two of us would go on forever at this rate. When he stopped us, Belve had me pinned down on the ground. He stared at me for a second before getting up and helping me to my feet.

"Why don't the two of you partner up with someone else and work. Okay?" William said before walking back over to Cassandra, and they began to do some combat together.

"Nice job." I said, as I turned around, my heart still racing.

"Same to you." He said as he turned around to battle the person behind him, I turned to face my partner. 

He was a tall one, but not too tall. He had a decent body and looked like he could kill me. I was in for a fun time. The two of us brawled until I called quits. After that, the two of us switched partners with the group next to us. I got a smaller male, and this time, I won a fight. I had him down within seconds and he was calling for us to stop. I helped him out with some tactics before moving on to my next opponent. It went on for the rest of the day until Belve broke us up for dinner. My current scores were, including my fight with Cassandra, 3 wins and 5 loses. At least I did win some of them. I walked into the dining room to see that our meals were already set up on the table for us. We all sat down where we wanted. I sat between Cassandra and Belve, across from William. Everyone ate and we also talked about what we did that day.

"Tomorrow we will just work on glamour." Belve said, "I think everyone has had enough of hand-to-hand combat."

"Thank you so much!" A guard yelled from down the table, the rest of us burst into laughs. It was such a good atmosphere in this room. I turned to Belve.

"If only the Queen's dining room was this fun." I said, raising my eyebrows. He took a sip of his water.

"That would never happen. That's why I love coming here when I don't have to be in there. The room is just more lively in here. I love it."

"I do too."

***

I continued to sit and chat with the other guards long after our dishes were taken back to the kitchen for cleaning. One by one and small group by group the guards left to go and rest. After a while, it was only Cassandra, Belve, William, a few 'old-timers' (fey that have been under Mab's command for centuries), and I sitting at the table. "This war better end fast and painless. I really hope it's a false alarm and we get to go home without and bloodshed." One of the 'old-timers' said to Belve, leaning in his chair. 

"If only that would happen, brother." Belve replied, looking at all of us one by one. "I think it is about time we all head to bed now." He stood and left, followed by the 'old-timers'. William and Cassandra got up at the same time and left together. I could have sworn that I saw them grab hands as they turned the corner. I didn't get up for another minute or so, slowly walking through the halls to my room. I even passed Mab's room. Her door was open, so I thought nothing of it and listened in.

"I am worried that we will be destroyed." She said to one of her servants, "They have fire AND iron. How do we compete with that?"

"You will make it dear, I know it to be so." Said the servant. She walked away from Mab and ran from her door. Heading straight for my room. Mab was worried that we wouldn't win. I couldn't let her down now. I had to fight for her. I could feel it in my blood. But I still felt a pull of sadness as well.


	19. The Uninvited, Yet Welcomed Guest

I walked into my room and shut the door, sliding down until I hit the floor. I felt that I couldn't get back onto my feet. The weight of what I was going into crushed me then. I was going into a war. I might die. I could kill people. Which would make me a murderer. I wasn't a murderer. The tears came down my face. I wiped them away before furiously untying my boots and throwing them across my room. One of them hit the wall, then the floor. The second one, however, hit something that made a noise as if it knocked the wind out of him. I shot my head up, not knowing exactly what to do. So, I threw ice shards in the direction of the sound. An effortless leap followed and I heard something land in the dark corner of my room, on the other side of my bureau. With shaky legs, I stood and took a few steps forward.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" I called out, staring at the dark spot. My glamour was all concentrated in my hand, ready for another strike. I shot again after a second of no movement. As they flew over, the figure didn't move their arm quick enough. I heard the slight yelp of pain as the shard went into the flesh of their arm.

"Rain, goodness be careful with those things." I heard a familiar voice say from the darkness. My breath caught in my throat.

"Puck?" I choked out, rushing over to the corner next to my bureau. I formed a glowing blue orb above us and I saw that one of my shards had hit his arm, slicing it, causing blood to drip onto the floor next to him.

"Nice shot there." He joked, lifting his arm for me to examine.

"Oh, Puck, I am so sorry." I said, kneeling down and holding his arm. I didn't know how to fix something like this...not at all.

"It's fine. It should heal soon."

"You need to be healed now!" I snapped at him. Did he not see the danger of this all? Him being here. Him bleeding on my floor. Me still in love with him. I was hoping that last one wouldn't be there. But the heart wants what it wants...and I am in no place to argue with it. I sat him up against the wall. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I ordered. He did a joked salute to me, but my face was telling him it wasn't funny. It didn't seem to stop him, though. I opened my door and ran down the hall, hoping to find her in her rounds. And I did. Just to my left, I saw her, Elsa. I waved her over frantically and she trotted over. Before she could ask a question I rushed her to my room and ushered her inside of it.

"What is wrong Princess Rain?" She asked with big eyes. I pointed towards Puck, who was still illuminated by the orb.

"Do you know how to fix that?" I asked, so hoping that she did.

"Yes, but Princess Rain." Elsa paused. "He isn't supposed to be here. Isn't he the reason Queen Mab hit you?"

"What!? She hit you!" Puck called out as we looked over at him. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that's the reason. But," I had to play strategy now, "If he goes back to Arcadia and tells everyone that I hurt him, then there will surely be a war." She seemed to buy that. Elsa walked over to Puck where he lay and began to work on his arm, using a loose string from shirt to close up his wound. It was smaller than I thought it would be. When she was done, Elsa stood and looked at me.

"Would you like me to take him to the doors?" She asked, meaning that she would send him back home.

"No," I said too quickly, "I want to take care of him." I finished, standing straight. Elsa nodded and ran from my room, I called her back real quick.

"Yes, Princess Rain?"

"Tell no one of this, it shall be our secret."

"Yes, Princess Rain." She replied before leaving. She even shut the door on her way out. I turned back to Puck, who was standing up.

"Here, let me help you." I put one of his arms around my shoulders and brought him to the chair across the room. He sat down, and held onto my arm, taking his hand to make it so that my eyes were looking into his.

"I would never have told anyone you hurt me." He said, truth in every word he spoke. I could feel tears forming.

"I know this," I said with a shaky voice, "now let me get you cleaned up." His shirt and pants were covered with blood. Thankfully no one ever removed my father's clothing from this room. I took out a new pair of pants and white shirt for him. When I turned, he had already taken off his old clothes, and he was leaning against the wall. I was so transfixed on his chest. It took me a while to realize that I was staring at him, and not a model. I snapped out and walked back over to him, handing him the clothes. He took them in his hands, then dropped them on the floor.

I kissed him this time. I knew he would have done it, but the shock from him when I kissed him first, was irreplaceable. My hands went into his hair, and his around my waist. I needed this. After what I had done to him, it was loving to know that he didn't care too much. Like he knew I couldn't resist him. Maybe he couldn't resist me either. We stayed pressed up against that wall for a long time until we thought it would be a good idea to move to the bed. The power that went between us at that moment of contact, was more powerful than any glamour trick any fey could muster. Again, it was a mass of skin in my bed, and I still had the lingering fear that someone would find him here, with me, but all thoughts went away whenever he kissed my neck.

***

I woke up in a ball of the blanket. I looked over and Puck was not there. I sat up, he wasn't anywhere in my room. In a split second of panic, my mind reminded me of the reason why he must have left. He would be killed if he was found here, he probably went back to Arcadia to stop the rise of suspicion. I knew it was right. So I laid back down in my bed. A tentative knock on my door made me stir. I hopped out of bed, put on a nightgown, and walked over to the door. It was Elsa.

"Hello, Elsa." I said, she peeked into my room. "He's not here Elsa."

"So he left after?" She asked, giving me the look of "I-know-your-tricks-Princess-Rain-you-can't-hide-him".

"Yes, he did."

She shook her head. "Prince William and you have been called by Queen Mab. I am in charge of getting you to her."

"Oh, okay. I'll go get dressed and be right out." I turned from her, not shutting my door. She took that as an invitation and came in, shutting the door behind her. I didn't mind. I pulled out a long ballgown placed it on my bed. I grabbed a under-dress and then switched out of my nightgown into it. I then next put on the ballgown. I found a pair of flats to match it.

"Let's head out then." Elsa said as I turned to her.


	20. A Family Gathering

I walked down the hallway with Elsa until we reached the throne room, where she told me she was to leave me. I nodded and she walked back the way we came. I wondered if she was told to check my room for Puck, though I knew he wouldn't be there. I entered the room, slightly nervous. I could feel the heat on my cheek like before, I hoped that it didn't look that way. Mab was sitting on her throne, smiling at me. William hadn't arrived yet. I climbed the stairs and sat down in my father's old throne, which I guess, makes it my throne.

"Hello Rain," Mab said to me as I sat, "I was hoping that you would be here first. There is something that I wanted to speak with you privately about."

"And what is that grandmother?"

"What do you think of this predicament that we are faced with? How does it make you feel? What route do you feel we should go down?" She looked at me, her dark eyes staring into my soul. Not the same as Puck's do, they have a different effect on me. They strike fear within me. I only want to serve them so as to escape a punishment.

"I feel..." my brain went quiet for a moment until the answer came screaming out at me, "I feel that we should go forth and protect our land. What does it show of us if we hide away here and try to escape this? They want to threaten us, let us fight back!" I proclaimed, sitting taller in my throne than I usually do. I felt confidence in what I said to my grandmother, I could feel it in my heart.

Mab smiled larger and sat back in her throne. "That's something your father would say. I'm glad to see you got that part of him within you as well as his looks."

"Thank you, grandmother." Just then, William came into the throne room. He waved off his chauffeur and came to sit on his own throne, his father's throne. I could see the spot next to me from where Ash's throne had been. It must have been removed once he betrayed Mab, and she kept the others since those sons, in her eyes, were still hers.

"William," Mab said with the sweetest voice I had heard her use yet, "What news do our scouts bring you?"

"They say that no one has begun to move, yet that might just be a tactic of them. They may be lying in wait for the scouts to leave, and then they move in. Which is why I sent them right back out, we can't have a sneak attack. We must have everyone ready by the time they move out." He stated, matter-of-factly, as if it was the easiest plan to comprehend.

"Good work William. Now, I am glad that I have you all together, this is the order in which I would like to march down."

"I am confused." William said, I stayed quiet by Mab's side, also confused, but silent.

"You and dear Rain will march on each of my flanks as we march down into the Wyldwood. I feel it is only appropriate. Seeing how we are related."

"I don't know grandmother," I said, both looked at me. "What I mean to say is...I don't feel that I deserve to be on your flank. I have only been here a short amount of time. It should go to someone else, someone you trust to protect you."

Mab thought this over, then looked at her hand. "I see your point dear. So much like your father to give up his spot up front. I still want you by me, maybe on the flank of William, or even Belve, the only fey worthy to take your place by my side."

"I will do that grandmother."

"Alright, well, good. Seeing as how that is settled, let us go and watch the training. You two don't need to work today, just watch. You'll be able to help me chose a plan of action, and where to put each soldier." Both William and I agreed to this idea, and followed our grandmother up and around the training field, into a small viewing booth up above. I hadn't noticed the window while in the field, maybe that was on purpose. We all sat down around a small map of the Wyldwood, each court having a small dot on a corner. Belve was there with us.

"Who is watching the guards down there?" I asked. He smiled.

"Why, Cassandra of course." I was shocked, I had to go see. I walked over to the window, and sure enough, Cassandra was standing there, calling the shots today. No wonder she was so...her. Sitting back down, William and Belve began to talk strategy. Mab and I only listened and helped move small pawns, meant to represent one person each, into place on the map. I understood only half of what the men were saying, luckily they and Mab seemed to know what they were talking about.

***

Some time later, we had planned out where we would go, who was where, and what we would do in case of attacks on any side of us, front, back, or side. We all stood and walked out to be on the training field, where all the guards turned to watch us. Cassandra yelled and order and all of them lowered down onto one knee. They knelt there so patiently, waiting for someone to speak. Mab walked forward and addressed the crowd.

"Soon, we will fight. And I need you to be there with me. I need you, all of you, to protect what is yours, what is yours. They threaten to burn Tir Na Nog to the ground, but we will not let that happen. We will fight. We will thrive. Protect your families, providing safety for them is an honor. Will you fight for them? Will you fight for me!?" Mab roared, raising her arms up. The guards all stood chanting. The energy in this area hit me with such a force, I could barely stand up straight, I held onto Belve for support. The chanting continued as Mab, William, Belve, and I walked away. I could still hear it's echo as we walked down the hallway towards to throne room. We all sat down, Belve on the arm of my throne, and just looked at one another for a short time.

"PRINCE WILLIAM!" A shout called from outside. "PRINCE WILLIAM QUICK!" All of us stood as a small fey man came running in, kneeling at the foot of the stairs.

"Speak now." William said, not wanting to wait.

"The armies from the other courts," he spoke between breaths, "are moving towards us."

"What? It's so early." Belve called. "Queen Mab, we must move out now. Assemble everyone and get them marching."

"Yes, do that. I must go get changed. Rain, you as well. There is no need to be fighting in a dress. Gets them dirty. Have our horses ready when we arrive." With that, my grandmother stormed out of the room and down the hall. I followed suit and ran towards my room. I threw on some pants and a shirt. As I laced up my boots, I heard the footsteps of someone coming towards me. It was Tiaothin. Her cat ears poking out from her head.

"What? You're going too?" She said, holding onto the door. 

"I have to, it's my duty."

"But you are a princess, shouldn't there be a law against that?"

"Maybe, but until they write it, I must go. Are you coming with us?" I was hopeful.

"No, I am not qualified to fight."

"Then stay safe here." I grabbed a cloak next to me, tied it around my neck, and walked out the door, stopping to give Tiaothin a hug, and left. I didn't turn around to look once more at the phooka, fear trying to tell me that it would not be the last I saw of her.


	21. A Larger Family Gathering

When I reached the throne room a guard was waiting for me. The two of us rushed outside and he helped me onto Lambert's back. I looked over at William, whose flank I was on. "I had them get your reindeer. Didn't think you'd be extremely comfortable without him, or he you."

"Thank you." I said as Mab walked out and got on her horse. She walked forward and again addressed the group.

"You, my warriors, are defending the honor of your home today. On this day, you will rush out into the unknown, and fight for what is right, what you believe in! You'll go out there and show those other faeries who is the alpha court. And that, my friends, is us!" All of us roared in response to this. I looked over and saw some families holding back children, every member crying. I could tell they were families of the guards, worried they would not see their loved ones again. I turned Lambert over slightly towards them, William followed me.

"We will bring them all back, with the most respect if they do meet a terrible fate. But I will try my hardest not to allow that to happen." I said, feeling bad for towering over the poor woman. She nodded and hugged her children, or grandchildren, closer to her. William and I headed back into our spots just as Mab began to lead us off into the Wyldwood.

***

We walked for a long time, or so it seemed until we reached our spot of rest. Mab and Belve had said that this spot would be perfect for protection, and it made us look royal. Belve suggested that we send out some guards to see if any of the other courts are close by, or have scouts of their own hiding within the trees. When I turned my head around to see which guards were sent off, I could see that we have left a trail of frost behind us, marking our path. Like Hansel and Gretel, only this had a deadly aura to it. I brought my head back to face front, I had known what I was getting myself into when I agreed to come, but now it didn't seem real, it felt larger than it should be. No one has even told me why the other courts are attacking. A strange thought entered my mind. What if Mab is behind all of this somehow? I quickly put those thoughts back into the vault they came from. How could Mab do such a thing? Put her court in harm's way? It doesn't seem like something someone would do if they loved their land. But Mab isn't someone who wants the easy life... 

I sat there uncomfortably on Lambert's back. For some reason, I wanted to rush home and hid in the dungeon, the place no one would suspect the princess would be hiding. William sensed this and turned to me. "There will be an end to this, and with any luck, it will be soon." He said to me.

"Yes, but what if it isn't? What if it lasts longer than any of us, Winter, Summer, or Iron, had anticipated?"

"Then we will fight that battle."

"What if I no longer want to."

"Then Mab will see you as a traitor."

"She already sees me that way."

"Don't give her reason to banish you to the Wyldwood for the remainder of your existence, wasting until the day you finally go." His snap silenced me. I didn't want to be banished, and that is the only option the Mab gives to someone or freezing them where they stand. I remembered a story Gram told me about that Iron Queen. Once, when she was accused of killing my father, when it wasn't her they found out later, Mab encased her in the ice where she stood. Ash later broke her free and ran off with her. I felt that would be worse than the banishment, just standing there watching life go on without you, while you are frozen in time, just a passing glance to the others.

"I am sorry, the weight of this is getting to me." I said, turning my head from my cousin. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand Rain, just...don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, hear you talk about that again. Understand me?"

"Yes, I do William. I am sorry for doubting Mab."

"Don't even try to remember that you did that. It will only bring bad to you." I looked back at William, his eyes were filled with care. He truly cared about me and wanted me to survive, but I would not do so if I kept speaking badly about our grandmother. I heard the sound of crunching leaves and rushing fey. I looked over to see our scouts returning and running past us into the crowd. One was grabbed by the collar by Belve.

"What did you see?" He asked, releasing the fey.

"They are coming. And fast."

"Go back and tell everyone to stand ready for commands."

"Yes, sir." William and I looked at each other. Both of us were nervous for something like this to happen, yet we are sitting in the middle of it. I tilted my head over so that I could easily see Mab. She was sitting atop her horse, staring straight ahead, ready for whatever happens next. I turned my attention to what was in front of us, and just then, I could see them coming towards us. I saw the banners which represented each court, Summer and Iron. I saw fey wrapped in traditional clothing for each court as well. The trees around the Iron fey began to turn a slight silver color, I hoped that it would fade with time once this was over.

"Halt!" Both Oberon and Ash called to their soldiers as they made it to us. Both stood there, looking like they had just come from the same place. Maybe they were trying to take Tir Na Nog over. I pulled all my focus to what was going on, and into the use of glamour. I would strike if anything seemed wrong. Then, I saw his eyes. They popped out from next to Oberon, first as a bird on his shoulder, then as Puck, standing on the ground. 

My breath caught, I looked at him, and he was looking at me. When I tried to blink back tears, he turned to look up at Oberon, who shook his head and Puck disappeared into the mass of Summer fey. I tried to pry and see, but he was gone in an instant, it was no use checking the sky for him, but I did that as well.

"You could try using him for our benefit." William said in my ear. I turned to him.


	22. Plea Bargain

"What do you mean?" I asked William.

"The trickster, I know what went on. I'm not dumb. Maybe you could get him to fight for us." He was hopeful. But I knew the truth of it.

"Puck would never betray Arcadia, just like I will not betray Tir Na Nog." I was sad as I said it. If only we were from the same court, this ache wouldn't be in my heart. I sat up straighter on Lambert, petting his head. I couldn't tell if he was nervous or not, but I didn't want him to spaz out. Mab walked forward slightly, Meghan and Oberon did the same. They met in the middle of our makeshift battleground. It was small, so I could hear every word.

"Mab, why are you doing this?" Oberon asked her.

"Why am I doing this?" Mab questioned, "You're the one who brought this on yourself. I let you into my home, treated you with respect, and you threaten my home, and then blame it all on me?" Oberon stiffened, I could see Titania poking far out from the Summer fey, like she wanted to join in but then right at the last second decided not to do so. I eyed her, and her me. Her eyes went wide, just like Mab's when she first saw me. I then saw her quickly glance over at Meghan. She must not have looked up during Elysium, or I looked different then. I smiled at her when her gaze came back to me. She moved closer to Oberon, who began to speak again.

"You must stop Mab. There is nothing I wish to fight over, I don't want you to melt." He said, his arms up in a defensive position.

"I never mentioned what you had threatened to do to me. So it must be true, you want Tir Na Nog to melt, which means that I want Arcadia to burn!" Mab's voice radiated off the forest around us. I slid Lambert over to William's side.

"What will happen if neither of them back down? Why isn't Meghan joining in?"

"She doesn't join in unless necessary. She knows her court can bring us down quicker than a disease, that is why she only brings about ten soldiers with her." I looked, and he was right, there were only about ten people, including her son and husband, that wore the Iron fey symbols.

"And if neither of them back down," William continued, "Then we will do whatever Mab wants us to do. We are here for her, for Tir Na Nog." His gaze was forward, looking at the conversation in front of us. I noticed the Belve was extremely nervous with the situation at hand. I looked back at the leaders of the Nevernever.

"Mab, this is ridiculous." Meghan said, moving closer, "I don't want Tir Na Nog to melt, it's a vital part of the Nevernever, it's your home. You'd have nowhere else to go." I could see her tactic, and so could Mab.

"So, you want me to let my guard down for you huh?" Mab tilted her head to the side, I almost thought that she would pounce and attack Meghan where she was. "Well, dear, I will not do so. You, have disliked me since you met me. Why would I think that you would protect me? You have hurt me too many times."

"I have done nothing to hurt you. I never-" Meghan tried to say.

"You stole two of my sons from me! One you killed and one you took for yourself!"

"Mother!" We all looked over at Ash, who now spoke. "Meghan did not kill Sage, you know that well. It was Ferrum, the old Iron King." At the mention of my father's name, I lowered my head. The few times he had come to see me, I felt close to him, but I would never feel what children are supposed to feel towards their parents.

Everyone was quiet now. All of us looking at either Mab or Ash. We had all learned one of two stories. Meghan had helped in the killing of Sage, and Meghan was an unfortunate bystander being held back by Iron guards while Sage was killed. No one in Tir Na Nog really knows the truth. Only Meghan does. I stared at her, and she wasn't looking at me. She sat there like she was being scolded. She wasn't fighting for herself, she knew she wasn't as powerful as Mab, so she couldn't take her. That fact made me smile.

"What do you think will happen? My money's on ice-boy." I heard a whisper next to me. I turned my head to look into the tree, and there was Puck, resting on a branch. I moved Lambert so that I was closer to the tree, no one noticed me, everyone was worried about what was going on in front of them, not off to the side.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked, "You could get killed if a guard sees you."

"I'm not worried about those guys. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. You should really be with Oberon."

"He knows where I am."

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"So he approves of you being over here and talking to me?"

"Yes, because he wants me to ask you something."

"Ask me what? If I will join the Summer, sorry I can't. My loyalty rests with Winter."

"I know that. It's something else."

"Spit it out then."

"He wants to know if you know who started the rumor that he wanted to melt Tir Na Nog. He heard about it just a few days ago and wanted to know who would want to rid the Nevernever of such a place."

"Why? So he could shake their hand?"

"No!" He said, loud enough that some guards looked over at us. One of them was Cassandra who marched over.

"Princess, want me to restrain this fey?" She asked, ready to freeze him on the branch for what she thought would be an easy capture.

"You'll never catch him, leave him be." I replied to her. Cassandra looked at me funny and I leaned down to tell her why I said what I did. "He is a tool to be used. I will see what I can make him bring back to Oberon, then make the Summer King bow down to Mab like he should." Cassandra liked the sound of that, for she shook her head and walked off, making sure all the other soldiers did not go after Puck.

"You know I heard every word you said, I have great hearing." He said from the tree.

"I know," I replied, "I didn't say it quietly." I turned my head back to look at the leaders, they were talking, but now I was too far to hear what was being said exactly.

"So, as I was saying. Do you know who started it? The rumor?" He eyed me from the branch, it took all I had to just stare back.

"I don't. If I did, I would have eliminated them by now. Don't you think that?" I turned to see how the leaders were doing, and it didn't look good from where I was. They were at a stand still. None of them would own up to what they did, this would be a long day, and Nevernever days were long in themselves.

"Well, just wanted to know if you knew-" Puck stopped what he was saying and was no looking into the crowd behind me.


	23. Apprehended

"What? What is it?" I asked, looking behind me. I knew I wouldn't see what he saw, I was too low to the ground. I looked back up at Puck. "What do you see?" He didn't answer me, instead, he stood up and hopped down, vanishing into thin air. I turned Lambert around and began to walk towards where Puck had been watching. I tapped William. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we should go check." The two of us went over, the other guards glad to move for us and closer to the leaders. I could finally see that someone was in the midst of Winter, running away towards the back of the group. I looked over at William, he saw him too. We both kicked up our animals into a run so we could catch up with him. Guards zoomed over to the sides so we did not run them over. When we almost reached him, a blob of ravens swarmed around him. Other guards turned and started to ready their glamour.

"Hold!" I shouted as I slid off of Lambert's back and walked over to the swirling mass of bird. "Puck, you can stop now. I think you got him." The birds stopped, and in their wake, Puck appeared, holding the fey's hands behind his back so that he could not escape.

"Why are you running?" William asked, now standing beside me, "Why are you not staying to help your land?" The fey just looked at us, his eyes read something of hate, but what the hate was directed at, I couldn't tell.

"Answer your Prince." I said, staring at him.

"Let me go. You'll never understand." The fey begged, struggling against Puck's firm grasp.

"Try me."

"Rain," William whispered into my ear.

"Yes?"

"The leaders are coming. Cassandra told them what was going on." I turned around, and sure enough, Mab, Oberon and Titania, and Meghan and Ash were trotting on their horses through the sea of Winter towards us. When they reached us, Mab got down, with help from her assistants of course.

"What is the meaning of all this!" She shouted William and I moved out of the way so that she could see the prisoner that Puck held. I watched as she looked him up and down. There was no doubt that he was a Winter fey, so not a spy in disguise.

"State your name for your Queen." Oberon bellowed at him. The fey looked up at Mab.

"My name is Gelto. I work in the fields."

"Well Gelto," Mab purred, "Why are you running? Was this too much for you?"

"No, I just liked seeing what I had done was over with."

"What do you mean, 'what you have done'?" Mab said, leaning into him. A large shadow was cast over him and Puck, and even he seemed scared. Yet she looked up at him.  
"  
Dear Trickster, you don't need to hold onto my prisoner any longer. Cassandra!" Cassandra came up and took Gelto from Puck, holding the same way. Puck came and stood beside me, he tried to make it look like it was nothing.

"What shall I do with him?" Cassandra asked, shaking Gelto in her hold.

"Bring him back to the castle, lock him in a cell. We will find something to do with him later." Mab responded.

"I'll go with her." William spoke quickly. "Make sure she gets there swiftly with no trouble from him."

"Thank you, William," Mab said, then turned to the other leaders. "I am sorry that this must be cut short. If any of you would like to come with me and help me decide a punishment for him, once he confesses, you may do so." I watched as William wrapped his horse's reins in his hand and walked off with Cassandra and Gelto. He placed a hand on the small of her back as they went into the mass of trees, on their way back to the castle. I walked over to Lambert, knowing that I would have to go home the same time as Mab. She was still speaking with some of the guards, while the other leaders had gone off and were talking amongst their courts. 

The son of Ash and Meghan, another grandchild of Mab, stepped out and stood by his father's horse. Looks like they were coming. I saw the one whom they called Glitch, turn and order the soldiers back towards Mag Tuiredh. I looked back behind me, where Puck still stood. "Not going home?" I asked, turning Lambert to face him.

"No, going to stay with Oberon, I also want to see what kind of punishment Mab will give out to this guy. Wonder what he did."

"I as well." I looked over at Oberon and Titania came over. Meghan, Ash, and Keirran followed shortly after.

"It seems that we are all set to go now." Mab said. I couldn't exactly tell how much time had gone by since Cassandra and William had left. We all turned and began our trek back to Tir Na Nog. Puck stood between Oberon and me, standing closer to his King than me. Titania was next to him, and Mab was on the other side of me. Meghan and Ash were directly in back of me, and their son marched between them. All of our soldiers marched as one in front of us.

I decided to talk with my grandmother while we went on our merry way. "So, what are you planning on doing to him?"

"Depends on the crime. If he did something to say, me or you or William, he would be sentenced to life in the dungeon and possible death. If he caused something, say," She threw her arms up, "This whole debacle, he would be banished to the mortal world. And I'll even make sure that he could never find his way to the Between. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. Let's hope that he didn't do anything to us, I would hate to know that he was still under my feet."

"How do you know where the dungeon is? I never told you it was under the castle."

"That's where most dungeons are," I lied, "And one day I was exploring around and came across it." That ending was partly true.

"Ahh, well, alright then." The two of us stayed silent for the rest of the journey. But then finally, over the trees, the top of the castle of Tir Na Nog began to show through.


	24. A Fey's Trial

When we reached the doors of the stable, both Mab and I handed off our animals to a stable hand. I rubbed Lambert's neck and gave him a kiss before I walked off to catch up with my Queen. She turned to me. "I'll have some of the guards and servants give all of them a room for the night, I don't want to have this trial right now. I'd rather just go and rest. I have lost a great amount of strength today."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan. Regain your strength." I nodded towards her before heading off down a new hallway. I knew where I was going, to see the prisoner.

***

I made it into the dungeon within minutes, remembering the route that Puck and I took when he showed me it. When I began to walk through, I heard someone calling out, in a strange tongue. I walked over to find Gelto pressing his face against the bars and screaming unknown words. "Enough!" I yelled, and he stopped to stare at me.

"Oh, Princess. Come to set me free. Let me guess, you saw me, fell for me, and had to let me go so that I wouldn't be prosecuted by Mab. You want to live happily ever after with me. What lies will you tell after people ask you where you took me, or where my body went? Tell me my love." He reached out a hand to me and I backed up against the wall behind me.

"That is so not the reason I came here. I have someone else for that. You, I want answers."

"What do you mean? Can't you just wait for the trial?"

"I want to know first."

"Well, no." Gelto said and turned around.

"You do realize I have hold in your punishment. I can persuade Queen Mab into killing you where you stand. Would you like that?"

He didn't turn around. "What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Well then again, no." I stood up straighter and left, hoping that as I retreated, that he would call and tell me what he did. The suspense was eating at me. What had he done? And would he confess to it at his trial? I raced up the stairs to my bedroom. When I shut the doors I immediately went to lie on my bed. I laid down on my stomach, not letting any let touch my face as I covered it with my pillows. I didn't move when I felt someone pull on my shoelaces and then take off my boots. I let them do it. It was only when the person went to undo my belt from behind that I turned over. Of course, it was Puck.

"I thought you were my servant girl, Elsa, for a second." I said putting my head back down, now not caring as he continued.

"Nope, just jolly ol' me. I figured that you shouldn't sleep in the clothes you battle in."

"What if I'm battling sleep? Can I keep them then?" I asked through the comforter that laid on my face.

"I guess, but it doesn't sound like your fighting it."

"That is correct." I said, trying to relax. After a while, I actually fell asleep, I don't even remember if Puck had taken off all of my clothes or just my pants. I would find out in the morning.

***

When I woke up, I found that my shirt was still on, but arms were wrapped around me. I cuddled into Puck and kissed his neck, which my head was nuzzled in. He tightened his grasp around me. I breathed in his scent, which still smelt like the Summer Court. It wasn't the best thing I could have smelled, but it was him. A knock at the door symbolized that it was time to prepare for the trial. Puck slid out the balcony as a raven. He promised me he'd be at the trial. I let in Elsa and Cara into my room. I got dressed in a silk gown they had brought from Mab. Next, they had me sit down so they could brush my hair. They brushed it until it was smooth. Then they put pins into it so that it only swooped over my right shoulder, it felt so soft on my skin.

I followed the two girls out into the throne room, where I sat next to Mab in my throne. I was the only one there. Elsa and Cara left, saying something about how they were not allowed in here during the trial, which made sense. I could feel a presence in the room, it was behind me. I stood and looked at the back of my chair, and there, standing in a cloud of smoke, was my father. "My child. I am only here for a short while. You must listen to what I say."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, how would I explain them to everyone? "Yes father," I replied, moving closer to him.

"There is something happening, something big. I don't want you hurt."

"I can protect myself now."

"I know that," his color was fading in and out, "But this will be far beyond your control once it reaches full strength. Once this is all over, I need you to hide."

"Hide? But where father?"

"I had a secret cabin out in the forest of Tir Na Nog, close to the Elemental creature's lair. Go there, you'll be safe."

"But, what is coming?"

"They don't have a name. They are only ghosts, like me."

"Then how do I know to trust you if you are one of them?"

"I came to tell you, I will not fight with them if I have a choice. Save yourself, I know my mother would never leave this place, but you, you can leave, and you'll survive."

His shape was almost completely gone now. "Goodbye, Rain, for now."

"Father, please don't go." I cried, "When will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you think my child. Remember what I told you." And with that, my father was gone again. Even though I had not grown up with him, I still felt close to him. I could hear footsteps in the hallway, so I lifted up my sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes. I used the reflective nature of the walls of the palace as a mirror to get the streaks of makeup off. William and Cassandra entered, they could not see me from where I was, but I could see them. Cassandra was holding Gelto at the end of a large chain, made of ice and snow, tied around his wrists and up to her.

"Where shall I put him?" She asked William.

"Just tie your end of the chain to the bottom of Mab's throne." He said, pointing. Cassandra did as she was ordered and then walked over to William, they weren't speaking in hushed tones since they didn't know I was there.

"I don't know if I am ordered to stay here or not." She was almost on top of William. He slipped his hand onto the small of her back, without her armor, I noticed, she had a larger frame than I, but she looked mighty fine in it.

"Well, Mab wants someone she can trust to guard him, so I say you should stay with us. You can stand by me if it makes you comfortable."

I saw her shake her head in agreement. "Then it is settled. I will go and tell Mab and the other guards that it is time to bring this trial about." She picked her head up and kissed William on the lips, he answered back just fine. I could feel their passion towards each other; all those hints I had noticed before were coming back to me now. Cassandra fled down the hall to get the others, and I popped out of hiding to see William now smiling like an idiot.

"Hello." I said, frightening him.

"When did you get here?" He asked looking all around to see if anyone else had witnessed it.

"Oh calm down lover-boy." I walked over to him. "I was just strolling in before you guys, and wanted to give you privacy, unfortunately with all the ice, I could see it all in the reflections. But I am happy for the both of you." I began to straighten out his shirt underneath his chest piece. The only reason he wore it was the symbol of the Winter court to be over his heart during the trial.

"Mab would never approve."

"Then don't tell her. Her children had a knack for doing it, let her grandchildren be the same." I smirked at him and he chuckled.

"You have a point."

"Let's get in our seats before they come in." I suggested, and he agreed. The two of us walked over to our seats and sat down just as some servants brought in our guests. Oberon sat on William's side, with Titania on his right. Meghan sat directly on my left, with Ash and Keirran following her left. Next came in Mab, striding in, not even looking at any of us. When I glanced at Gelto, I could see he was nervous. Had he just told me earlier, he may have been okay. Just maybe.

Once Mab sat down, she spoke. "We are here to determine what punishment to give this man for his crimes. What we know so far is that he tried to flee from the group yesterday, claiming what he had done is completed. Now," she was looking straight at Gelto, "What is it that you have done?" We all watched Gelto as he stared back at Mab. Would he say anything? How long would he make us wait? Mab leaned down further towards Gelto.

"What is that you have done?" She asked him. Gelto looked back up at her.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Spread the rumor."

"Why..." Mab gasped, "Why would you do that? Endanger your own home."

"I wanted you to end!" He shouted, straining against his chains to reach her, but to no avail. Whispers were heard all around, many of them, like myself, were looking at Mab for a reaction.

"Why would you want me to end? I protect you from the dangers outside."

"Oh, but do you? Two years ago my brother was attacked by a creature in the Wyldwood. You did nothing to help him. Just let him die in the snow. How is that protecting us?" Everyone was now looking at Mab, Oberon stood.

"Is this true? You let one of your people lie dead in the snow?"

"I can't remember two years past." Mab snapped at him, "If I could, do you think we would be having this dilemma?"

"I just wanted you to feel how my brother felt, lying the snow, helpless. I knew if you went against both Iron and Summer, you would perish under them." Gelto hissed.

"Who would protect you then? Who would keep you safe if I was to perish?" Mab asked.

"Why, your grandchildren. I can already tell that they would do a much better job at running Tir Na Nog than you ever could." At that, Mab went red. She looked both at me and William, the two of us were in shock that Gelto would ever say a thing like that. 

"What do you two think? Think you could rule better than me?" She was standing now, rage and anger swirling inside of her.

"No," I said, standing up as well, but not walking towards her, "I do not think that. I know that I could never run this land with as much vigor and talent as you grandmother." I looked over at William, who stood.

"If either of us were to take your place, it would be in your honor, not in vain of running it better. Though I doubt you could ever perish under other powers. You are the greatest." The two of us bowed at her sides. I knew it must look silly to everyone else, but it was us trying to save our skin.


	25. The Final Verdict

Mab looked from each of us. I could sense her rage had begun to subside. "I am sorry for such rage." She said as she sat down. William and I rose from our bows but didn't return to our thrones.

"Well," Oberon said, "I say that you choose a punishment for your prisoner now."

"I will. Gelto, a worker of the fields, I sentence you to life in the dungeon. You shall stay down there until the day you die, and if you ever cause trouble or attempt to escape..." She left a pause as she looked at him, "I will banish you to the mortal world, with no way of returning."

"PLEASE NO! I HAVE A FAMILY!" Gelto screamed as Cassandra went over to pull him back down.

"You should have thought about that before you spread that rumor. Did you really not think that it would end like this?" She looked up at Cassandra, who was waiting for a signal. "Take him down, and see to it that he gets nothing to eat for the first day he is down there."

"Yes, your majesty." Cassandra said as she pulled him along, Belve coming to help her as Gelto struggled. I hadn't the slight idea that he was in the room. Though it wasn't a surprise, he is the second in command after Mab. He should be present in an event like this.

Mab turned to our guests. "Well, now that this matter has been taken care of, you may do what you wish. Head back home, spend another night. We will be sure to welcome you greatly. I will go and tell the cooks that tonight a glorious meal shall be prepared." She strode out and then was gone. Meghan and Ash stood up, Keirran still in his seat. 

"I say we stay. If Grammy is making us something to eat, might as well not waste the food." He said, both his parents turned around.

"Glitch does have good control of Mag Tuiredh. He'll be fine another day without us." Ash said, placing a hand on Meghan's shoulder. She looked nervous being here, seeing her history with Mab, it was valid.

"I'm going back to my room." Keirran said, getting up, his silver hair a mess.

"Don't mess around!" Meghan called. I had heard slight sayings that he was a trouble maker, it would be fun to see him do that here.

"We shall stay as well." Oberon stated as he and Titania stood. "We shall go and walk about. I want to hear what the other members of this land have to say about their Queen."

"They will all say the same thing, Mab protects them. It was unfortunate that no one helped Gelto's brother, but she would never have let something like that happen without telling one of you." William said, he knew better than me what to say to the other leaders. As he helped lead them out the door, I raced to my room. I didn't wait for anyone to follow me, I just ran. My father's words running amuck in my head. What had he meant? Why must I run? Why wouldn't I be safe in the castle? Once at my door, I went in and went to the bureau. Pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"Going somewhere?" I heard his sly voice say.

"Shut the door." He did.

"What is with all this?" Puck asked, holding up one of the shirts I had thrown onto my bed.

"I have to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" He came over and pulled me from the dresser, I looked up at him.

"Something is coming, and there is no stopping it. My father warned me. I have to-"

"Your father. Your dead father warned you."

"Yes, he came to me, like a half-ghost half-fey. He faded in and out. And he warned me," I said as I pulled myself from him and went to fold the clothes on my bed, "He warned me that I must run. He told me where to go." My hands were shaking as I tried to fold my clothes. I went over to the bathroom and pulled out a suitcase I had found once. It must have been my father's. It was made of leather, all different kinds. I dropped it on the floor next to me and began to drop some of the folded clothes into it.

"What will happen if Mab finds out you left? What would she do to you?" He asked, helping me fold.

"If my father could keep me a secret for as many years as he did, then I can hide from Mab." I said. All the clothes that I would have been able to fit were in, so I shut the suitcase. I pulled the two slips closed and tied them so it wouldn't open up like that.

I sat down on my bed and let it gently rock back and forth. Puck sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I don't want you to hide." He said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hide either. But I trust my gut, and it's telling me that my father was telling the truth and that I should listen to him." Puck puffed out a breath and fell down onto my bed. "What should I do?" I whispered. I really didn't know what I should do. I knew I had to do something, though, I couldn't just sit there.

"Come here." He said, pulling on my shirt. I fell back and curled into him. He ran a hand through my hair. "Do what you think you have to do. But, just for me. Stay for the night. Then, when everyone else is going, slip out the back."

"You think it will work?"

"I am sure it will be the best option besides just running now. Someone would be bound to notice more." I knew he was right, he seemed to be that way a lot and I disliked it.


	26. Slipping Notes

We laid like that for a long time, Puck's legs were long enough that even laying down, he could still reach the floor, and rocked the bed back and forth. Every once and a while he would move his hand on my back, and I would smirk and giggle because it tickled. I don't remember when I dozed off, but I did. I do remember being woken up by Puck. I looked up at him and he was staring up at something else...or someone else. I picked my head up and saw that Belve had come into my room. And he was just smiling at me. Puck and I sat up. "Yes?" I asked. Belve laughed. "What?"

"You are so much like your father."

"Ummm..." I said.

"I don't remember snuggling with Prince Sage, only tried it once Ash, he threw me across the room." Puck said, getting off my bed and holding it for me.

"I didn't mean that," Belve chuckled, "I meant the whole 'forbidden love' thing. Looks like all the Winter royalty like that."

"What lover did Rowan have?" Puck asked, bewildered.

"A servant. But he did go after Iron, he fell in love with the power he was not entitled to."

"Very well said Belve." I spoke. I looked down, my suitcase was pushed over towards my bureau. I was too nervous to ask Belve if he had moved it. He looked over at it and then back to me, seeing my change in focus.

"Were you planning a little trip?" He asked, chuckling. I side-glanced at Puck and then back to Belve.

"No, just...needed more room for my clothes." I lied, I hoped he couldn't see through me.

Belve just nodded and then went towards the door. "Why don't the two of you come to eat with everyone else, then if you'd like, you can watch the guards train."

"Train for what?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just like to keep them prepared." Belve said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. I fell back onto my bed, causing it to fly back and me to almost fall on the floor, luckily my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the side before it moved too far from me. Puck looked at me.

"You all right there?" He reached out a hand to help me up, and I took it gladly.

"I might be. I might not be. Let's go out and join the party." I said, getting up. I began looking for a dress to wear. I found a nice pink one. It was silk again, but it fit perfectly. I found those silver flats I liked and put them on my feet. Puck had left my room while I did this. He had gone into the room that was sectioned for him, where clothes had been put on his bed. All our guests got new clothes in their rooms when they woke.

***

I walked out into the throne room just as servants were bringing the guests to the dining room for breakfast. I followed right behind Meghan and Ash. I saw Ash turn his head and look at the wall next to him, how weird was it for him to be back in this land? He did a double take on the wall he was looking at, I looked over as well. He was looking at me, there was a strange look on his face. He put out his arm and stopped Meghan from going any further.

"I'm not the only one with a doppelganger." He states, pointing to the wall. Both Meghan and I look. For the first time really, I notice both of our faces. We look like twins. Was this a sick joke? Or was this real? I moved my arm up to my face, and Meghan did the same motion at the same time. The two of us giggled and looked over at each other.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sorry all of this happened." I said, smiling at the Queen of the Iron Realm. She smiled back at me.

"It's fine. Just, don't turn into Mab please?"

"What do you mean?" I asked though I knew full well what she really meant. Meghan didn't respond to my question, instead, Ash took her by the arm and said to both of us.

"Let us go and eat now." He then led us to the dining hall, where everyone was now waiting for the food. I sat in my seat across from William and next to Belve. Mab had not come out yet, so maybe we were waiting for her as well. When I looked down next to William, he was seated next to Cassandra, she peeked over at me and smiled weakly, had William told her that I know? I must tell her that I don't care and that I am happy for the two of them to find happiness in one another. As we got our food, I sneaked a look over at Cassandra and William, I could see that the angle that his arm was at meant that he was either holding her hand or resting it on her knee. I had to hold back a lot to not blush at them. But I filled up with happiness for them. Next, my eyes wondered for Puck. He should be here by now. It shouldn't take him this long to get changed and come to eat...right?

***

Throughout the whole meal, neither Puck nor Mab showed their faces. When everyone was done eating, Belve gave them the option to come and watch the training like he had with me. I followed right next to him.

***

At the viewing window, just enough seats for all of us, including the two missing ones, to sit and view the soldiers and guards training. Cassandra waited for all of us to be seated before standing and leaving towards the door. "Where are you going?" Belve asked her, she turned, her face frozen with fear.

"I'm going to watch the men. L...like you told me to do this morning." She answered.

"I changed my mind, come and watch your handy work. You've trained most of these guys, see how they do with Fekel controlling them today."

"Fekel is going to get beaten up." William laughed as Cassandra took the seat next to him. They were behind us, up so they could see above us. Also, so they were hidden from our eyes.

"You have women train and teach your soldiers?" Titania asked, shocked. I couldn't tell if she was impressed at this or angered at the fact that we would do this to our women.

"Yes," Belve answered, "We feel, if you want to fight, you can fight. Doesn't matter what gender, as long as you will fight for your land."

"Well, that just seems-" she went to say.

"Just seems like what?"

"It seems wonderful." Oberon interjected, not wanting this blabber to go on any further. All of us turned our heads when we heard someone running towards the viewing room. A second later, Puck burst through the doors and came in, a guard right behind him.

"Hey, can you get your lackey off my back? I didn't do anything, I was trying to find you guys." He asked, pointing to Belve.

"Why were you following him?" Belve asked the guard, Puck sat down next to me.

"Sir, I saw him wondering, I was worried that he was doing something wrong. I asked him to stay where he was and he ran." the knight spoke.

"That's because every time I come here I get yelled at. I didn't do anything wrong. Except slip some surprise in ice-boy's room." Puck said.

"I knew it was him." I heard Ash whisper from behind me. Both Meghan and I giggled.

Belve shook his head. "I'll take care of the trickster, go and train soldier. You have done your duty for the day."

"Thank you sir." the knight said as he bowed, then ran off to train.

"Please be more careful while walking these halls, I won't always be here to protect you." Belve said to Puck as he returned to his seat, Puck raised his hands.

"I can take care of myself, but he just kept chasing me. He's pretty fast. If only the Nevernever joined one of those mortal track races, we'd win with him on the team. Wouldn't we Meghan? You remember the runners we had back in high school, they all sucked."

"I wasn't that informed on sports Puck, remember?" Meghan said, leaning into Ash. I could tell that some of them did not want to be here with us, and I hoped that they knew that they could go home at any time now. I fell back into my seat, listening to the clash of the ice swords down below us.


	27. Wake-Up Call

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the viewing room until Puck nudged me awake. When I looked around, we were the only ones there. "Where is...?" I tried to ask, groggy from sleep.

"They all went to other places. Some to go home. I told everyone I'd stay with you until you woke up. It took a while for William to trust that I wouldn't do something to you, though, it's like he doesn't trust me." Puck said.

"He doesn't." I responded as I stood out of my chair. My legs were weak so I held onto the wall before all my strength returned to me. Then, something hit me, a memory that I had forgotten.

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO WITH THEM!" I yelled into the air. Puck ran up to me.

"Don't say that so loud. Do you want someone to go and get Mab?"

"No,"

"Listen, I know you were supposed to go," now Puck was at a whisper beside me, "but they all left so fast that I didn't have time to wake you right then. They just left a minute or so ago, if we hurry, we might still be able to get you out of here." I nodded, then took off running towards the door. Puck was right behind me as I ran down each corridor, turning at all the right times. We made it to the throne room just as the last of them were leaving towards the stables. I hurried up to catch them, then I remembered.

My bag. 

I turned around. Should I go back and get it? There is almost no time now. I would have to wait for dark. Would I be able to get out then? I looked over at Puck when he caught up with me. "I missed my chance." I said tears began to fill my eyes. I didn't know why I was so sad, I was with my family. There was just a lingering fear of being in here when whatever my father warned me about came here and killed me. So I guess I had a small something to be sad about.

"You didn't miss your chance." Puck said, moving closer to me, "You still got time Rain." I had never heard him act like this. He really did care about me. I was hoping as much. For so long I had hidden the fear within me that he only liked me, not cared for me.

"You think so?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"Of course I do. I'll even help you. Old grouchy-pants Mab will never know where you went or how you escaped without being seen." He had a smile on his face, more like a half smirk. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. 

"Thank you, Puck." I whispered into his shoulder as he put his arms around me, rubbing my back with one of them.

"I'll always be here for you." He said back.

***

We ended up going to my room. I was tired and needed a rest. Puck didn't stay with me, which was fine. Since everyone else was gone, it would be hard to explain why he wasn't in his room and in mine...seeing as how I was asleep. I didn't want him getting in trouble. During my rest, I dreamed about the small cottage my father spoke about. For some reason, I already knew what it looked like. My father must have implanted the memory of the building into my head for me. I liked that I got to see it before I got there. I took a virtual tour. There was a kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and living room all on the first floor. When you went up the stairs (because it has those) there were three rooms. I opened one of the doors and Gram was inside! I knew that meant that I was to take her with me. I next opened the second door, the room was empty. Either my room or a guest room. I'd see how the other one looked.

I could hear giggling. Coming from the third room. I walked over and held the knob. I felt something strange in my stomach as I turned the handle. On the bed, was a small girl with long red hair, jumping on the bed with a man with short red hair. When they turned to look at me, I could see...it was Puck, and the little girl looked like him, and like me! I slammed the door shut and popped awake. Sitting up in my bed now, I realized what that dream was, just a dream. No way could it tell my future in there. Puck would never be able to stay with me there, so how would he be there.

Unless he visits... I thought to myself.

I turned over so that I could curl into myself on the bed. I wanted to fall back asleep, see if I see those same things again, but sleep never came back to me. I ended up going into my bathroom, for a nice warm bath. As I filled up the tub, I heard knocking at my door. When I checked who it was, Elsa was standing there. "Hello. Glad you caught me now and not while I was in the tub." I said as she walked in.

"I am as well. I have to speak with you." Elsa said, her face showing fear.

"What is it?"

"The trickster. Why was he in your room? Why can I not speak of him to anyone?" I had known this would come. How was I to tell this small girl about us? Would she understand why I did what I did? Or would she just see a traitor?

"I-" I began to say, but the words fought to stay inside of me.

"Please Princess Rain, I just want to know. I won't tell a soul." 

I couldn't let her keep such a secret. "What happened was that..." how could I say this? "Puck was sent here to spy on me. They wanted to see what I could do. Then I injured him and couldn't send him back bleeding, could you imagine the bloodshed on the battlefield. Nevermind, don't imagine that." I looked down at her. She tilted her head.

"How do you know this?"

"I used my charm to get answers out of him when you left."

"You're very good at that then." she said, "Not many people can get him to spill secrets or plans. Only other person I know who can is, the Iron Queen."

"I must be."

"Well, I must go now. I shouldn't have stayed here so long. Have a good rest Princess." Elsa said, hopping up and rushing out of my room. She hadn't even stayed her for two minutes. How was that too long of a time? I went back to my bath, and the water had almost gotten to the point of overflowing. I rushed over and shut the water off, reaching in to pull the plug and release some of the water. Once it got a decent level for me, I entered. The water was so warm on my skin, I needed this. As I sat there, I thought about how I would get out now. I knew in my heart that escape was necessary, but how to go about it, that was the tricky part.

***

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep in the tub until I woke up coughing up water, clawing for air. Someone was holding me tight to their chest, I could feel their heartbeat against my cheek. "Rain," it was William, "What were you doing?" He lifted me up, I felt a towel wrapped around my body and brought me to my bed. He placed me on there and threw my blanket over me.

"Rain," He said again, "what were you doing? Were you trying to...?"

"Oh goodness no!" I screamed, I knew what he was asking of me. "I would never do a thing like that. I guess I was just so tired and the water was so warm...I'm sorry." I began to sob. I was just laying in bed, covered only by a towel and blanket, crying in front of my cousin. 

William climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms, making sure the blanket didn't move. "It's okay. I was just worried. I didn't know. Don't stress yourself right now. Just rest." He smoothed back my hair, which was slowly drying, and rubbing my back. I couldn't believe how safe he made me feel. 

I couldn't leave him here alone. I had to try and take him with me. But how would I bring it up to him? And I'd have to bring Cassandra, would she agree to the plan? My heart started racing with all this stress, the plan would be even riskier the more people I added. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I forced myself to fall asleep. And luckily, I did.


	28. Foolish Planning

When I woke up, I was still only covered by a towel and blanket. William was nowhere to be found in my room. I hoped he was with Cassandra. It is safer for him to be with her than with me. It also gave me more time on how I would convince him to stay with me. But then...where would that little girl go? Would I even have her? Was she even mine? I couldn't tell Puck about what I saw in my dream, it was just a dream, right? The cottage could be bigger or smaller, I'd find out when I get there. I rolled over in my bed, to find that there were hands wrapped around me. When I found their face, I saw that it was Puck. His hair all messy from sleep, or whatever else he was doing before he came to sleep with me.

I ran my fingers through his hair while he slept too. He only stirred slightly when I got caught in a knot in his flaming red locks. I leaned over and kissed his head before getting up. I had to get dressed. I had to act like this was a normal day. My outfit for today was a wonderful yellow dress. Made of a cotton material. I slipped out of my room before Puck got up. Heading down the hallway, I decided I would spend the majority of the day between the stables with Lambert and the throne room. Just in case someone was there that wanted to speak with me. I made it to the stables just as a servant was feeding all the animals. I offered to take Lambert's food and feed him myself. He smiled and handed me the bucket with the reindeer food. I walked over to Lambert's stall and poured the food into his trough. I looked over and saw that he wasn't in his stall. I instantly turned around and saw him out in the field attached to the stables. I didn't know how I didn't notice him there before. I scooped some of the food back into the pail and walked over to the fence, whistling so he could come towards me. 

Lambert rushed over to me and bumped my face with his muzzle. I was lucky I had a firm hold on the fence. I held the bucket so that Lambert could eat out of it. As he munched on it, I rubbed his head. I told myself that sometime today I had to clean him. Maybe I could steal a set of supplies to keep Lambert clean since these ones were better than the ones I had at Gram's house. Boy, how I missed her. It seems like just yesterday that I was still in that tiny cottage. Like just a minute ago the two of us were cuddling on the couch, or picking herbs for the local infirmary. Damn, how my life changed so in such a small amount of time. Once Lambert finished his food, I walked him to his stable and began to brush him, when I heard someone call out for me. I turned around to see a servant girl, one I had seen once in Mab's room, running up to me.

"Princess Rain! Thank goodness I found you!" She said out of breath.

"What is the matter?" I suddenly got worried. Was someone hurt? Elsa? Puck? Mab? William? What was it?

"William would like to speak with you. It's urgent. It's about the jester. He told me to be secretive about it. But you must hurry along now. Follow me. I'll show you the quickest way to his room." She gave me no time to react. I instantly ran after her and into the castle. She took me through the servant halls, it was a maze that led all around the place, but it took years to master where exactly you were going. She then turned and opened what seemed like a secret door, yet it was still dark behind it. 

"There is a quilt on the wall." she said to my confusion. "Just push it over and you'll be in his room. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," I answered, "Thank you. Go before you get in trouble. I wouldn't want that for you."

"Oh please Princess, I never get caught." Teach me that. I thought as I went through the doorway and pushed the quilt. It was thick, something you would want on your bed, not the wall. I could hear her close the door behind me. Once I was out from the quilt, I called out for William. He popped out from his closet. I could see that he was frazzled. I couldn't tell why, though.

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I'm fine." He said, sitting down on his bed, his was attached to the floor, unlike mine. I could see that his blankets were in a large clump, the size of a human, next to him. When I saw it move slightly I knew that it was Cassandra.

"Well, you don't look fine. That's for sure. And thanks, for...umm...last night." I said, trying to make it seem that I wasn't staring at his bed.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad that you weren't...well yea."

"The servant, I didn't get her name, said you had something to tell me. She said it was about Puck. What is it?"

"Oh, that's Camille. And yes, I need to talk to you. It's about Puck and...other things."

"Well, what is it?" I was tired of dancing around the subject. He was stalling, what could he be talking about?

"Sit." He said, pointing to a chair close to his side of the bed. I walked over and sat down, folding my legs and staring at my cousin. I wanted answers, and I would get them from him. I stared at him, waiting for the words to slip out of his mouth.

"I know about your plan to leave." He blurted out, then both of us looked all around us for fear of someone hearing. I whipped back around.

"How?" I whispered.

"Does your father visit? As a spirit type thing?"

"Yes," how did he know all of this?

"So does mine. Whatever happens to us when we die, and what my father was warning me about. They both know that something is happening. And they want us to leave. I don't believe they have tried to contact Mab."

"Why not? She is their mother. Don't they want her safe?"

"I guess they might. But they might not think she would believe them. Could be another trick to her." I shrugged. William had a point. So now, he knew as well. It was going to be a lot easier to convince him to come with me to the cabin. And maybe even easier to get Cassandra to come with us.

"When shall we go?" I said, to break the silence that had grown upon us. William seemed startled by the question.

"You are really going? You're not going to try to yell at me for wanting to go? After I yelled at you for thinking wrongly of Mab? For saying that we should always stay and protect Tir Na Nog?" He really seemed like he wanted a fight to ensue from this. He was shocked it went so well.

"Our fathers care for us, surprising for yours, and they want us out. They know more of what is coming. I think we should honor their wishes, and leave here as soon as possible." I made sure to be completely conscious of the room around me. Just in case someone was in there with us.

"I didn't think you'd want to."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No," William chuckled at that, then took a peek at Cassandra's sleeping body, "Definitely not for that reason. But because I thought you were too in love with being here."

"I can leave whenever I want. I am the princess, right? And you're the prince. We can do as we please. We just can't tell anyone where we are going or for how long. That will get people suspicious. And we don't need that." Both William and I giggled. This was going a lot smoother than I ever imagined it in my head.

After a while, I felt awkward just sitting there while Cassandra was sleeping, and it seemed that William wanted to cuddle with her. He kept turning around to look at her every other minute. I got up and said that we'd talk more after dinner, seeing as how we stayed in there so long we missed lunch. Hopefully, our presence wouldn't be too missed.

***

I walked to my room, where I plopped down onto my bed, still in the dress. So much for spending time in the throne room and by the stables. I almost got up to see if anyone was in there when I felt someone play with my hair. I looked up and saw Puck, who was now sitting up in my bed, shirtless too. My breath caught in my chest.


	29. Last Night Here

"You're staring at me." Puck said, causing me to jump out of my trance. I stood up and climbed onto the bed to be closer to him.

"I know. You make it so that I do. You realize that right?" I said, kissing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I giggled and pulled myself down to kiss his lips. I had missed feeling like this. This calm, bliss while the two of us were together. The past few days were filled with just anxiety and fear. Also hiding and running. I had no time to just relax with Puck, just myself and my thoughts; which weren't great company. Luckily, Puck made my mind go blank. All I could think about was him. Our lips pressed together. Our bodies pressed together. Us, being one on my bed. That's all I wanted right now. And that's what I was to have this night. I was done with the hiding and the fear. I was leaving tomorrow. No one can stop me. I will do this. I will get myself, and those I care about, to safety. Puck pulled me closer, or was it me pulling myself towards him? Either way, I was so close I could have been inside of him. We pulled apart to breathe, Puck looked at me with those piercing eyes and I blushed knowing that I was in love with the Arcadian Trickster. 

"Well, it's good to see you too." He said, sighing and looking out the window. I did the same. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I had come in here. The sky outside was starting to turn to a darker color. The one which signaled the night for the Nevernever, though we never really had a night time. I stepped out of bed and into my bathroom, grabbing my nightgown from the floor. I don't remember really putting it there. Slipping out of my dress and into the nightgown, I heard someone enter my room.

"Oh, could you please not be like that?" I heard William ask Puck.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Naked, in my cousin's bed."

"Well, could you please knock, and not barge in here? What if she was dressed the same as I? Now that would be a surprise."

"I really don't ever want to picture that." William said as I walked back out. He looked at me.

"So, what news are you bringing to us William?" I asked, not knowing how I became so proper in the past second.

"I have come to see how the plans are going." He shifted his weight anxiously to each foot. I could tell he was worried about being heard.

"You're taking him too? Well, what a great family reunion." Puck said, fiddling with the sheets. The look William shot him made me jump to my feet and put a wall between them both.

"Yes, I am." I said to Puck, then directed my attention towards William, "And I was planning on leaving when most were out sleeping. That would be the easiest way."

"Yes, but where would we go? The guards watch most of the exits." William said, I turned to Puck, who looked almost like he was sleeping.

"They don't really guard the dungeon exits, we could sneak out through there. Thanks to Puck, I know the way." I motioned towards him and brought my attention to the balcony. I walked over and stood out in the cold air, though it felt nice on my skin. William came to meet me with a coat, draping it around my shoulders. 

"I will not let you freeze. And are you sure the dungeon is the safest way? What if someone sees us?"

"Not many are down there. If we go quick and quiet, we will go unnoticed until morning. By that time we will be too far gone for them to know where exactly we are."

"You have really planned this out, haven't you?" He smirked at me.

"Yes," I smiled back. William didn't say anything more. Instead, he wrapped me up into a hug, kissed the top of my head, and left.

"Bye!" Puck called out to him, sarcastically. I stood on the balcony a little bit longer, just looking out at Tir Na Nog, knowing that this might be the last time I ever see something like this. And also, knowing, that this was my last night here. I walked back to my bed. Would this plan work? Would we go with no troubles? Would we be caught? Now all those fears came to me. I threw off the coat and snuggled into bed with Puck, who was still sitting up. I placed my hand on his chest, making little shapes of snowflakes and flowers. Sort of like us, flowers and snowflakes. I must have giggled slightly because then Puck looked down at me.

"What so funny?" He said, eyeing me.

"Oh, nothing." A small fear came into the back of my head, but I threw it away before it could grow any further. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to meet mine. We kissed for a little, then let it grow. By the climax my nightgown was thrown across the room and Puck was on top of me. The sound of us breathing and panting was all that could be heard in my room. He lifted me up into a sitting, or more straddling, position and kissed my neck. Then, I went cold. The hairs on the back of my neck stood, something was wrong.

"Puck," I whispered, which sounded more pleasureful than worried as I intended, "Puck, I think someone's in the room."

That made him stop. He looked behind me, but shook his head. "No one is there. Maybe they are outside the door. Should I go hide?" He pulled my face to look at his. I didn't want him to go. If someone was there, I didn't want to be alone.

"No, just stay quiet." I said back. I looked back at the door, my nightgown laid in front of it. My fear went down slightly, but not enough for me to relax fully. I ended up moving so that Puck and I were cuddling up in my blankets. I knew that soon the two of us would have to get up, time to leave was drawing near, but I just loved this moment. Then that fear came into my mind. What if I never see him after this? Obviously he can't stay. What happens if he doesn't come around again? What happens if we never see each other again? I couldn't take it. I got out of bed and got dressed. I needed to keep moving.

"We leaving now?" Puck asked, leaning on one side, the blanket not covering him whatsoever. Not that I was complaining.

"Just trying to be prepared. Don't want to rush." I replied.

"I get it." He watched me walk around my room in an anxious stupor for a few minutes before he said anything.


	30. The Escape

"Are you alright?" Puck asked, causing me to stop walking. I just looked at him. My thoughts must have been readable because he hopped right out of bed and over to hug me. 

"Everything is going to be alright. Do you hear me? Nothing will go wrong." I squeezed myself further into Puck's chest. I really hoped he was right. Then...a knock on the door. Both of us went still. I don't believe either of us even breathed. Next thing I knew, my door was slowing opening.

"Rain?" I heard a male whisper. I turned Puck around and shoved him towards the bathroom.

"William!" I whisper-yelled, "Why would you just knock like that? You scared me."

"I'm sorry. It's just, Cassandra and I were getting anxious and wanted to get out of my room." He said.

"Well, you could have announced yourself better." Puck said, walking out in his birthday suit. He really wasn't afraid of anything.

"What in the?" William yelled, covering his eyes. I turned around and gave Puck the stick eye. He shrugged.

"What?" I just sighed and walked over to where his clothes were. I threw each article at him. He then began to change as William went to go and get Cassandra with us.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Puck said. I laughed.

"Well maybe if you weren't naked every time he saw you." I pointed.

"Hey, not my fault he just walks into your room. It's his fault." Puck defended. I just sat on my bed, waiting for when we would be out of here. William and Cassandra came back into my room and we all sat around to talk about plans. Cassandra and I on my bed, while the boys sat in chairs.

"So, how are we doing this?" Cassandra asked, looking at me.

"We will go out the dungeon. We'll each take a horse, we have enough that they won't notice any are gone until morning. Then, I will lead us to where we will stay." I said, matter-of-factly. They all looked at me. "I am sure this is the best way. If any of you have a better plan please, speak now."

"I am just wondering when we are going." William said. I was glad that none of them had a different plan. I don't think we'd have enough time to go for something else. 

"We can go now." I suggested. All of us looked around at each other. No one said a word, but all of us got up and slowly left towards my door. Puck led us all to the dungeon, then shuffled us all down the stairs before following us down.

"Just follow me," I whispered, "The ending will show up before you know it." We walked down, quickly but quietly. Sadly, that did not last. Just as we passed one of the cells, a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I let out a yelp as it's grip tightened. William pulled out his sword and Puck ran closer as well all saw that Gelto, the prisoner who started the rumor, was holding onto me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat.

"Take me with you. I can't live here forever."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you did what you did." I pulled my arm harder from him when finally he let go. 

"You'll never get out of here in time." He said, and then began to scream. "THEY'RE ESCAPING! HELP! CATCH THEM!" With a gasp from me, all of us took off running. We needed to get out of this tunnel before someone came to check on the reason why he was screaming. 

"GO! RUN!" I screamed behind me to my group of escapees. We were running faster than we thought we would have to go. Luckily we could all do it easily. We made it to the stairs, no sounds of guards anywhere. We hopped out into the snow and ran to the stables. I leaped over the fence into Lambert's stable. I jumped onto him and held onto the hair on his neck.

"You ready to go boy?" I whispered. I pulled him out of the stable to see that William and Cassandra both were on horses, I pulled Puck's shirt so he was sitting with me on Lambert's back. We then raced out of the courtyard. I didn't really know where we were going, but then again, something in me knew the directions to our destination. I ran us all the way into the forest, the icy branches on the trees so close to scraping our faces, but we dodged our heads at the right time. We went so fast that I, for a second, believed that we could be in the Iron court and just not know it yet. But the ice and snow everywhere around me told me otherwise. Which is a good thing, seeing as how we would die in the Iron Court. The further we ran, the more I felt that I didn't know where we were going. I looked all over, waiting for something in the back of my head to click in and say which way to go. I saw a tree then, and a slash ran through it. My mind yelled, TURN LEFT, so I did. When we stopped, we were in a small village of Tir Na Nog. My old home. I knew now why my mind turned me here. Gram. I got off Lambert and ran to my old cottage. The area was still dark, but the kitchen lantern was still on at my place. I knocked on the door just as Puck and the rest came after me.

"Hold on!" I heard Gram call from somewhere.

"Gram, it's me." I said. I heard nothing, then running. Gram opened the door and looked at me. A tear came to her eye and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Rain! Oh, how I've missed you so." She held me out at arm's length, I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked then, looking behind me, "With all of them. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, err, yeah. Just, come with us." I said.

"Come with you where?" She didn't seem too excited at the plan. I had to get her to come. I couldn't leave her here. What if they came after her because we were gone?

"To a place where you'll be safe."

"I'm in danger?"

"You could be soon. Please Gram, just come." I was begging now. Holding my arms in front of me.

Gram took one last look at my group, then back to me. "Fine, I'll go. But when we get there, you WILL tell me why I had to leave."

"Of course."

***

We sneaked over to the farmer's house, where Puck bribed over a horse with an apple. Where he got it I will never know. He climbed onto it's back and Gram and I were now seated on Lambert. The group, all five of us, now raced out of the village and into the forest again. I thought that I heard the sound of guards entering the town, but I would not turn around to see if it was true or not. Instead, I made Lambert run faster. Then, after a longer time of running, I hit a wall. Not a real wall. It was almost like a trod. My body felt like it was away from me. Time seemed to almost slow down as well. Then, it was like the wall spit me out. I was now breathing hard and felt that I was covered in water, but I was not. I looked around me, everyone else was with us, and reacting the same way.

"What was that?" I asked William.

"I don't know. Some special type of force field." He answered. 

_It's for your protection my child._ A voice said into my head. My father's voice. I smiled and then got off of Lambert. I wanted to walk now. I scratched his neck and then began to walk forward. I heard others get off their animals. 

"I believe it is going to be this way. Just follow." I said, nodding just a little ways away. Then, just down a small hill, we saw it. The place where we could be saved. I walked down the hill to stand in front of it.


	31. Safe and Sound

The cottage now stared us in the face. Snow gently covered the ground around it. It was two stories, it looked exactly like it did in my dream. I knew where everything was now. I walked over to the door, and rested my hand on the doorknob, with was crystal. Swinging the door open, I saw that the cottage was fully furnished already, it looked ready to hold us for a long time. In the living room, there were two couches and one large chair. The kitchen was connected, and there was a fireplace with a spot to hold a pot above the flames. Good thing I could still hunt. I wonder if William can as well. I walked over to the stairs, just as Cassandra helped in Gram.

"Where are the guys?" I asked her.

"Putting away the animals in the stable just off to the left." She pointed out the window, and I could see. There was a small stable just to the left of the cottage. I felt so much at home. I went up the stairs, the three bedrooms there like they were before. Cassandra and Gram were behind me.

"You pick your room first dear," Gram said, holding my arm, "You brought us here." Cassandra shook her head in agreement. I looked at the three doors, which one should I pick? I could change up the way it was while I slept, but, one of the doors was calling me. The one on my left, it seemed like that room was supposed to be for me. I walked over and held the knob, then slowly pushed it open. The room was prepared for a growing fey child. The room not for an adult. It hit me. This was supposed to be my room. This is where my parents must have stayed together when they wanted to be alone for a while. I do remember overhearing that Sage would take long trips from the castle. This is the room they prepared for me. I felt a tear well up in my eye. I let it fall. I could hear William and Puck talking as they came up the stairs.

"So, I guess that the middle one should be Gram's, huh?" Cassandra said. Trying to make it look like I haven't been standing there for a long time.

"Yes. You and William may take that one." I said turning around, mentioning the one to her right. Gram smiled at me.

"Well, I am tired. Might as well try out my new bed right?" Wake me when there is food on a plate for me." She said before going into the middle room. Something nudged me to believe that that was the room that my parents shared while they were here. And the other must have just been an extra room.

"We should all get some rest." I said, leaning on the door frame of my room.

"If you say so." William said, wrapping an arm around Cassandra's waist. He led her into their room, shutting the door behind them. I slowly walked into mine. Puck followed, and leaped onto the bed, jumping up and down. I shut the door and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Tons." He stopped and landed criss-cross on the bed then. "How are you going to redecorate this?" He asked, looking around it. I already knew that, though. I found another set of sheets and blankets in the closet, just where my mind told me they would be. Puck helped me replace the old ones and put on the new ones. Then, the two of us cuddled up in the bed, which was, surprisingly, the same size as my one in the castle, and comfier.

***

When I woke up, I was alone in my room. A sad thought came into my mind that it would be that way a lot. As I put my head back on my pillow I could hear laughing coming from downstairs. I went down to see what was going on. Everyone was in the living room, chatting and playing a game they found in the cupboard. "Rain, this game is so confusing it's funny. Come play it with us!" William said. When I walked over, I could see that it was a mortal game. I wondered if my parents even played this while they were here. I sat down and picked a pawn, a small, green, plastic gingerbread man. I then had to move it along a board of colored blocks. Many food themed characters lined the boards. My favorite was the ice-like queen at the top, she reminded me of Mab, though I didn't want to go back. We played for a long time, trying to figure out how to correctly move our pawns across the board. Laughing the whole time and at one point, a pawn was thrown at William, I believe it was from Puck, but he wouldn't fess up to it.

***

After a while, Puck pulled me aside and told me he had to leave. He had to get back to Arcadia so it could seem like he left for home and not with us. I nodded my head, I knew this was coming, but it still killed me inside. He kissed me on the head and then fled out the door. When I looked out, I saw a raven in the sky, flying off towards where Arcadia must be. I shut the door and returned to the game. We played for the rest of the day.


	32. Epilogue

Puck comes and visits constantly. He never stays away for longer than a month. I never told him about the dream with the child, seeing as how at this moment, it was only in the dream. William and Cassandra like doing most of the hunting for food, I think it's just an excuse to get out of the house and be alone. Seeing as how the walls are somewhat thin here. Gram and I like to sit around the living room and talk. I mostly tell her about things in the castle, like the walls and the gowns. Things that happened really. She and I were comfortable like that.

Lambert and the horses liked it here too. None of them would go past the force field unless someone was with them, so that was good. I would ride Lambert a lot too. Just so that he wasn't getting fat. I know Gram would get him that way. I wished my life had ended differently, that I didn't have to be here. But yet, here I was.

Puck would tell us all the things that were going on, all that with the Forgotten. I frightened me. No wonder why my father and William's wanted us out of there. He would also tell us all the stories of how he got in trouble or saved someone from it. Some of my favorite tales are about Meghan's younger brother, Ethan. Such a brave mortal to try and fight these creatures. I do hope he'll be okay. Puck hasn't seen him in a long time, and something tells him that something isn't right with him. Oh well. 

And I still had my view of Tir Na Nog that I loved. It was even more beautiful than from my balcony. I would just to the top of the hill in our little clearing, then climb the biggest tree. From there, I could see for miles. I just loved it so much. If you couldn't find me in the cottage, this is where I was. One of my last lonely places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed the fic. <3


End file.
